


【XFF】當冬夜漸暖

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】當冬夜漸暖

很多事情 不是誰說了就算

即使傷心 結果還是自己擔

_________________________

2011 2月 J24 K27

跟工作團體趕到機場的J在入閘口之前接到K的電話。他還是那副溫厚好聽的嗓子輕說「我被偷了」再來是聊天的口吻不急不緩的說存款卡身份證啊錢全都沒有了如果你有空可以過來嗎。那句如果你有時間還是說得很隱悔的。好像在說如果你有時間我們喝個下午茶吧一樣的口吻。

J手上的機票都拿不牢了。他默默看向點算行李的夏姐，直到夏天疑問的瞟來一個問號他才深吸口氣下定決心咯啪把行李把手按回去，衝上去說我得走，他有事。夏姐幾乎暈厥說飛機要起飛了。J說我知道。她說，他是成年人了肯定有方法的。J垂下臉說我知道，可是我仍得去。然後頭也不回的奔走了。

跑到咖啡廳時氣喘得臉都白了，才察覺自己是沒命的耗盡體力在跑。看到他優雅的拈起杯耳老人茶喝得似品嚐皇室盛宴，忍不住衝過去嘶啞的笑問「先生你怎麼還有錢喝下午茶呢?」

K眼波流轉，其中的流塋好神秘，當中會有一絲感動嗎J猜想。

K果然是少條筋的人，眨眨眼睛無辜地說「可是你說你會來呀，你說讓我找個地方坐下的。」

J拍拍額頭，是沒錯啦，但是你也可裝出個驚惶一點的樣子讓我趕得更心甘命抵吧。他伸出大手把茶杯撈來咕嚕咕嚕喝光紅茶，揪起K瘦薄的肩膀「那現在去補辨證件吧，報失了沒?」

K點點頭，「都有。」J挑眉「所以?」所以一個香港人在香港遺失了證件急電他這個台灣人有什麼意義呢。感覺自己趕不及上機回家大團圓比他的情況更嚴峻多了。K嘴角泛起些微笑意，「陪我走走吧。」J心中咯蹬一聲心臟有零件跌出打轉，天旋地轉、他腦袋都暈了。因為認識這男人那麼久，他從來不會說出譬如陪我吧那麼煽情的話。

於是他們去了商場買了兩套悠閒西裝一些J覺得顏色好柔和的襯衣以及配成一套的皮帶與洗水牛仔褲。都是J付的錢，可他心甘情願，即使手機在褲口袋震動無數次，他還是一手撐著櫃台的玻璃面不停說著你快多試幾件給我看咧，這件也買下來好了。咳咳，那件跟你蠻合襯的。最後還用K最招架不來的閃閃發亮的眼眸光芒，迫得他噘起唇無奈的扔掉舊的，更衣室中換上整套新的走大街。他們一直晃到深夜商店都關門了才離開。

瘋狂購物完了整天二人都累了坐在小公園的長椅上休息。腳邊堆的是如小山高的戰利品。K修長的指尖撥弄著大紙袋的邊緣，沿著線條輕劃。

「你到底怎麼了K?」

J望著沒有星的天空輕問，好像大聲一點就會戳破了空氣中飄浮的泡泡。

「我…明天去約會，上次跟你說的那個女孩。」K吐實。

J瞪大眼睛，感覺心破了個大洞冷風呼嘯。

他咬緊下唇仰望看不見盡處的黑暗。

好像深不見底的黑洞。

就是那個聽說K的爸媽很喜歡，溫柔委婉很賢淑的女人嗎。

那個收過K的鮮花而笑得臉頰粉紅的女人。他吞下一口冷風，冷徹心屝。

「你沒有被偷錢包吧，教條何時又允你說謊了。」

K握緊拳頭沒有哼一句。

「穿我送的衣服去見女人會令你比較有優越感嗎。」

面對著如此辛辣的諷刺，K臉色蒼白了點，手圈成拳狀放在嘴邊輕咳。

「不是的、對不起…我只想見見你。」又沒有其他更好的藉口。

他想凝視那雙清澈的眸子和看他燦爛得像孩子的笑容，然後聽他說一句「哦那女孩不錯啊滿適合你的」，他就有了繼續交往的勇氣。不然他會感覺背叛了誰，雖然就連他自己也不知為何要向J交代那麼多，而且心情鬱悶得快要發瘋了。待回過神來電話已經撥出了。

「K，你永遠別為了她向我撒嬌。」

看K的表情皺得似吞下了苦藥真不知哪個才受傷較重。

「你明天要跟人家做愛嗎可以啊有什麼要向我請教的。」

「沒有。你別說得這樣難聽…」K倒抽口氣。

「你跟女人在一起不就為了結婚生小孩兒孫滿堂，我有說錯麼?」

K皺眉，站直身子。他真搞不懂自己怎麼神推鬼拱就找了J。

就只因心中忐忑不安很想看看他的樣子就衝動了。他素常是冷靜的人。

「別再說了。」

「脫下來還我。」

冷風中此話似刀子直插他的背部把他釘死原地。

周邊萬籟俱寂。

「………呃?」K僵直身子。

「你明天要約會不是嗎，現在就把衣服脫下來還我。」

他絕對受不了K穿著他悉心配搭的衣物去討好別人。

「我還你錢。」K也是倔強的人。

如果事情超越了他的容忍界線他也是不會軟性求和的。

「我不要錢，我要你身上的。」

K握緊拳頭、抿起唇，深吸口氣。

事實上他也被激怒了，無論如何J也不該說到這份上來。

脫下寶藍色的外套，丟在地上。

也利落的剝開了貼身的襯衣，捏成一團扔到J的身旁。

J瞇起眼眸。

不得不說，認識這個男人超過五年。他太了解他了。

他舒服的倚在椅子上，挑眉，「皮帶跟牛仔褲不脫嗎?」

K深深的望他一眼。

眼底是受辱的神色，指尖按在皮帶扣子上，遲疑的沒有進行下一步。

就在J戲謔的目光下凝止了動作。

J托著下巴，沒有催促。

看他冷得抖如落葉，心大不捨，口內溢出絲絲苦味。

阿FI說過K是愛你的。

夏姐跟MAY姐也說過類似的話。

甫聽到時他是欣喜若狂的

這樣多年後的現在，他已從喜轉悲再成了一聲無奈的嘆息了。

對呀，因為全世界都知道。

只有K自己不知道罷。

* * *

就這樣幾秒晃神的瞬間，空氣中的歡樂因子都從綠變藍了、憂鬱似細菌繁殖在電燈桿上，驟眼一看好像攀附植物般噁心。

也許噁心的是自己罷。只是洞悉了K眼中一絲閃逝的、成份密度與戀愛相似的感情便瘋犬般緊咬不放。如此多年了，他還是偶爾會於深宵反覆咀嚼著當年合唱時從他瞳仁中看到的如煙花碎屑般爆出的光華，還有K搭上肩膀時從頸背漫延到胸口的雞皮疙瘩，那感覺強得心臟緊縮地要命。要命得他念念不忘，然後用餘下的人生再追逐。

只是終有天再遲鈍的K也發現了點什麼，跟自己保持著似遠若近的「兄弟」關係，該死的他還能從那狹小得只容得下「正常」的眼晴中搜出一縷不捨呀。如何能放棄。

若K能完全撇脫過去便不需藉口再三把我從機場誘騙過來了。這世界上最討厭的並非不小心打破糖罐讓糖果撒滿一地的自己，而是從旁邊偷走一顆然後把糖紙內疚包好，轉頭說對不起我偷舐了一口的K。他的心永遠被他吃走了那麼一丁點。一輩子任他再努力拾，也是撿不完整。

現在，看到他那麼受辱的表情會令他好過了一點。

也讓他難過了那麼一點。

都二十七歲的人了，只讓你脫個褲子就一副此仇不共戴天的窩囊相，難怪如此銷情不佳，除了我之外有那個女孩受得了你呢。J雙手交疊輕苦笑。

他霍地站直身子，K警剔的後退了一點，眉頭深鎖。 

天氣過冷了，鼻頭紅紅的發酸。

J伸出手橫蠻的把K扯到自己身前不夠一公分的位置。K倒抽口氣要扯回手腕，徒增痛楚。要比力氣他還是遠遜於能輕易把樂器拎來拎去的J。

好友不打一聲招呼便五指緊抓皮帶扣，微歪。K用盡氣力瞪視他，彷彿用視線便能夠把他的動作釘死原地。年中有多少個男人會被好友以歸還衣服為由野蠻的扯毀褲子呢，K想不出來，腦中一團漿糊。他兩手緊扣J的手意圖停止無理的侵犯可是效用不彰。無計可施的他輕聲喊「J…!」，神態已是怒極。可是仍記得降低音量免途人看到難堪一幕。他是真的沒有搞懂J為何執著於這套衣褲，最多他答應不穿此衣物去見女孩好吧。「你在幹嘛!?」

他們貼太近了，K每一口氣息都噴在肩上、緊繃到極限的小腹線條和顫抖的手筋一覽無遺。J內心不覺激動，他費點力氣扯壞了皮帶扣，那截防線鬆解了，兩指冰涼的從小腹中線滑落，一探就扣入內褲邊緣。指尖觸到的是溫軟而熾熱的膚感。絕對是肌膚沒錯，還是人體溫度最高的那一端。

K彷彿被雷砍中，冷如冰塊的指頭隨便的碰到自己的……

「........!?」驚慄和不敢置信同時來襲。J也細碎的呼口氣，停止了動作。他也不知自己想如何收場，就在這公園中強取豪奪嗎。嗯，真不錯，這點子不錯。只是自己還沒有那種放手一搏、車毀人亡的勇氣。

「J…」K的聲線好像看到所有妖魔鬼怪同時集合在眼前出現般驚愕。可是這又有什麼好驚訝的呢，你不知道的並非我固執，而是這種固執能有多深吧。他輕輕圈住手心中的糯軟。K僵似化石，身體微向後退。如今他大概感覺世上所有邪惡加上來仍不夠他惡魔。

「不要再叫我的名字了。」

你就別再召喚我的心魔了吧，任何聲調任何情緒的叫喚也能令他中毒。

「J…其實…」K看他彷彿冷靜下來了，想說之以理。

J抬頭便吻住了他。很溫柔的、輕如點水的吻。

唇瓣壓在唇瓣上。

K能真切的感覺到J的手在動，非常輕柔的上下犘擦，乾燥皮膚擦著皮膚的感覺幾乎麻痺神經。

J非常熟知所有激怒K的方法。即使品行高如聖人也總有弱點的不是麼，何況K只是個凡人吶，他隨意出手就能引爆他心中的炸彈，轟轟烈烈的惹他發火。果然，手下的動作沒兩下，他就被K蠻橫的推開，力度猛得幾乎把他推跌在地上。K其實有的是力氣把他直接摔開的，只是慣於留有餘地。

K看著地上的J，瀏海太長看不清陰影下的表情。

他快速的整理好凌亂的衣物，怒火如燃燒的石頭於心中滾，滋滋燙傷心壁。

說什麼也不妥。絕對不妥。

於是他抽起自己的袋子頭也不回的走出公園。

鬧劇，這是一齣荒唐。

他們就是這樣開始了長達近半年的冷戰。

? * *

2011 7月14日 J24 K28

冷戰了五個月之久，身邊的親朋好友都以為他們已絕交了。

K生日那天總有意無意的瞄向電話瑩幕。他心中仍對那晚上的事在生氣沒錯，但不代表他不會選擇原諒。J不該故意觸及自己的底線的，他倆不是早有共識麼。在翌日的約會他當然沒有穿那套肇事的衣褲，還有點內疚的穿回了舊衣舊球鞋搞得像剛從錄音室留宿似的去赴會，以安撫不知為何刺痛的良心。

在好友為他準備的熱鬧派對中，他總心神不寧。

以致阿FI四次用妝畫的水靈的眼眸瞪得他回神，或是用手肘撞得他幾乎全手臀都是瘀青。有朋友酸他「常常發呆，在想女朋友了?」

是的，他沒有被嫌棄，還跟溫文的女孩湊成對了。

手機震動，他立馬抽出來看，兩條短訊，一條是女友的，一條是JAM發的。

手指為他選擇了J的那條。按開只有「生日快樂」四字。

心中某個陷下去的角落又澎漲回原來的形狀。他鍵入「謝謝」

過了不久傳回「不謝」

K向好友擺個不好意思的手勢，微頷首離開了餐桌，走到轉角後的牆邊。

「近來可好」按送出。

「不錯，你呢?」J好像就守在電話旁。

K的指尖有節奏的敲在牆上，那是他思考重大事情時的小習慣。

一、二、三、四、一、二、三、四、一......

數到第六次，他按下了撥出鍵。

鈴聲響了不一會，就被接聽了。

「喂?」「喂...」太久沒聽對方的聲音，都充滿尷尬。

「...生日快樂吶」「謝謝」

「嗯，近來不錯吧?」

「還好，我發的新專你聽了嗎?」「有。」

「那麼我的好聽還是你的?」K微笑。

「當然是我的比你好聽吶。」

J也笑了。

此時朋友忽然一湧而上，用手機咔嚓的拍下他躲起來聊電話的一幕。

K急忙用手擋去鏡頭可惜單掌難敵眾手，損友們大叫大笑「躲起來跟女友談心哦?」

「看我把你的甜笑樣放上微博，哈哈哈。」某人如斯說。

K苦笑搖頭。任他們去了。

再聽電話原以為那邊已掛線，他還在。

「很熱鬧吶。」「嗯，他們比我瘋。」

「下次見面再替你補祝吧。」「好，我要禮物」

「沒問題，我送你簽名大碟!!」

「如果你生日時也想我如此回禮，就這樣辨吧。」

「......小氣鬼......」

他們聊了大半小時才掛線。

對年輕的他們來說，和好，不費吹灰之力。

2032 1月 K49 J45

港鐵站內的燈箱箭頭亮起，指向右邊路軌。

原來站在左邊路軌前等待的K慢悠悠的、像是揹著重殼的烏龜般緩緩走向右邊。旁邊年輕活潑的一團人嘻嘻哈哈的掠過，不小心撞到他，他原想微笑點頭迎接那女孩的道歉，結果卻沒有等到。微笑就尷尬的懸在臉上。

呼，原來生活節奏很慢的他，隨著年紀漸長，活得更像行動化石了，慢得人神共憤。樂壇改朝換代的更迭異常快，幾年已一個時代，新生代天王天后如雨後春筍般冒出，好幾個表現尤其亮眼出彩，況且如今修飾音效的技術更完善了。K早已功德完滿、退下火線、退居幕後了。歌仍在唱，多是為其他歌手唱和音或寫曲，退隱前被媒體封了個騷靈教父的誇張名號，虛名，從沒放心上。不用面對閃光燈讓他敏銳度驟減，朋友取笑他的心理年齡已到達九十。

冷風呼嘯，車轟隆隆的進站了。風吹得他幾絲銀髮撩起，一陣哆嗦，只好搓揉雙手、綁好圍巾汲取溫暖。線條利落的港鐵停定，車箱簇新。車窗上播放的是熟悉的搖滾天王的新專輯影片。K心中一擰，是他。

他在樂壇一片不景氣的氛圍下銷量仍高企，從未退過潮流，以他的歌唱實力絕對勝任有餘。只是歲月不饒人，他的樣子也飽經了風霜即使在電腦的修圖技術下仍顯些許疲憊。而自己是更不耐看了吧，K想。

指尖輕點向電子門，門消失。他坐在懸空磁浮的椅子上。早幾年覺得很不靠譜的設施如今都習以為常了。車廂中每人都專注於凌空的虛擬屏幕，一看便通透。私隱?那是得付錢才有的加密程式。這世界是怎麼了，K不太懂。他的心活在人與人會直面溝通的時代。

手機顫抖著響鈴，他拿出來，身旁的上班族鄙夷的偷瞄。那是最舊的型號現在幾乎連零件都沒工廠生產了。他按出短訊，是兒子傳來的「爸，我找到工作了」。他欣慰得緊，趕緊鍵了幾句祝福鼓勵語。「新年不回來了，陪媽去紐西蘭」他愣了會，默默的打了小心點之類陳腔濫調的用語。

他離婚有五年了。妻子是某位名歌手的御用和音，當初攜著可愛的兒子入門，家人毫不介意還歡喜得很，把圓胖小子疼入心坎。他們分開時、溫和得似從沒有脾氣的妻子坐在沙發上連流淚也不失儀態，她說「你還要辜負多少人呢」。他根本無法反駁。可是他聽到自己說「我沒有…」妻子目光堅絕，「你沒有意識到你正在做，不代表你沒有。」是的，法律上，誤殺也是殺。

兒子十多歲，異常懂事，長得比自己高，淚也沒流。收拾行李跟隨妻子回澳洲定居時之前，握著自己粗糙的手說我真心把你當爸，保重。兒子跟他坦白其實不太喜音樂也沒天份，想學建築。K愕然，這小子學了幾年樂理卻硬把夢想憋在心中，怕令他失望，臨走才宣之出口。難怪妻子常訓兒子，別的不學好就把他性格學足了十成。他無法說什麼，只能點點頭，再點頭。

你除了當音樂人，其他都不太稱職呢，半調子。這麼殘忍而真誠的話，只有FI才會苦口婆心對他說。所以，他活該孑然一身的。

一個人的生活，孤獨，偶爾難過。

但是恰如其分。

容貌未至於雞皮鶴髮，但已枯槁失色。

偶然，他也想J，深宵坐在床上半倚著枕頭會想想他。

當年，他還真寄來簽名專輯了好像他有多想要這份生賀似的。

諷刺的是，這卻成了他懷念J的實體紀念品。

他抓起陳舊的CD機開始播，皺皮的手按下播放鍵，戴上耳機，不顧異相。

如今只有少數人知道耳機是什麼。

好聽醇厚的男音灌入耳膜中。

在他們決裂了十五年後的現在，他擁有的只餘共享下載可得的嗓子。

K只要想起那天便心有餘悸……

* * *

2017年 4月 K33 J29

春天是適合婚禮的季節。可K婚禮那天卻細雨綿綿，把預訂的鮮花都打濕了。鮮活別緻的花朵有點頹唐，但灰暗的天色無損一對新人的愉悅心情。婚禮於香港舉行，因為新娘的父親年事已高，不適宜坐飛機到夏威夷。在衡量輕重後，K決定一切從簡，只邀請知心好友。

毫無意外地。

J是K的Best Man。他推掉了那三天的所有工作，來香港住入K安排的酒店，睡得精神飽足，穿上千挑萬選帥氣的全套名牌禮服，請大衛精心拉弄髮型還自己勾了幼眼線，讓那雙炯炯有神的鳳眼更靈活了。就像當年領志工獎一樣隆重其事，這次他感覺自己像去把獎項拱手讓人的。大衛望著鏡子揶揄「又不是你結婚，需要把我從台灣請來嗎?」接近三十歲還在悶著頭殺妖怪的J，雙手狂按，嗯了幾聲說「比我結婚還要謹慎。」這次可是得看著K走入尋常百姓家了。說是雲淡誰能風輕。他穿上了擦得黑亮的恨天高，這天他想與K平高，好好看看他。

婚禮進行得順利，溫馨、浪漫、簡單但幸福滿溢。新娘子的兒子好活潑，特愛黏著J，叫著哥哥、哥哥轉來轉去似牛皮糖，轉得他頭都昏了，沒時間多看K一眼。正在草坪外玩著捉迷藏玩得不亦樂乎，快要逮到花圈後的胖小子了，軒仔踱到身後說K好像有點不妥，你去照顧下嗎?J停滯了幾秒才拍乾淨身上的草屑，旋踵步向休息室，臨行前拍拍軒仔的肩膀說謝啦，軒仔微笑不說什麼。轉頭代他擔起了小孩保姆的工作，跟方家新成員玩得笑聲震天。

步入休息室，K確實不適，仰躺在沙發上臉不正常的漲紅，呼吸也密。聽6Wing說他是盛情難卻、推不掉未來岳父所敬的一小杯香檳，心知再推會令場面尷尬只好火速吞飲了。回頭就昏頭轉向得需要躲於此處竭息。j坐近，把掉落的濕毛巾放好，順手將汗濕的衣領鬆開，解走淺灰的領帶。

「誰...」k痛苦的瞇起眼睛，很快又閉上。「你伴郎啦。」

「一小紙杯香檳就掛了，你待會如何行禮。」j恥笑，把他前額髮絲梳理好。

「嗯...待會就是了...」k的喉音噥著什麼有點委屈地。

j想起那些家長把小孩第一天送進幼稚園的畫面不禁好笑。

待會就是你的婚禮了。

這句如何聽都是很好開場白，尤其適合配對一兩句祝福。

但是他真說不出口。自知道了k要結婚到現在置身教堂了仍是沒能說出來。

你會明白我的苦不堪言對吧。

狹小的休息室靜下來了。只餘下有節奏的呼吸聲。

這時j才聽到原來教堂一直播著悠揚的輕音樂，可他的腦中卻replay著好友廣仲翻唱過的歌。歌詞很戳心。

滿意你愛的嗎 有何新發現

溫柔的實驗 戀愛的肢體語言

k的手動了動，陷入了迷糊的睡眠中，眼底下的顏色好深。

他也真累了，j瞄向手錶，可以讓他多睡十分鐘。

努力愛一個人 和幸福並無關聯

小心啊

愛與不愛之間 離得不是太遠

j看著k成熟了不少的臉發呆，幻想著他未來的孩子該是什麼樣子。

想到他的寶貝可能會叫自己乾爹就完全受不了。哈哈，放過我吧。

思緒漫無邊際，擱在沙發上的手卻被另一種溫暖覆蓋了。

是k握住了自己的手，緊緊的。

j如遭電撃，深深閉上眼睛待心頭的顫抖平復。

才故作鎮定的問「......你需要什麼嗎?」

k的意識被困在牢籠中似的掙不開來，煩悶的皺起眉頭，緩緩睜開眼，但瞳孔卻失去了焦點，腦子停擺的看著他半晌，彎下嘴角。

他都要嗅到酒氣了，j確定這個男人肯定是不清醒的，苦笑看他模糊迷離的眼眸，「喂，英俊的新郎你到底怎麼了...」

k把拳頭緊握壓在鼻樑上，良久、良久待j以為他又睡下了。

才不小心溜出一絲哽咽。「沒......」

j愕然的瞪大眼晴。想要把他的拳頭挪開卻不如願。

他很想、非常想看他的雙眼如今是承載著什麼情感。

k握著他的手緊了一點，握得掌心出了汗。

仰起頭，後腦勺撐著沙發扶手，咬著牙關，脖子上微微顫抖的血管洩溜了他激動的情緒。

他很痛苦的隱壓著什麼，就像吞下了一顆快要漲爆的氣球。

「k...」j反握他的手。卻沒法拉開他的掩護。

k翻身蜷縮成一團，背部拱起，把臉埋在手臂間，像縮入殼中的蝸牛。

他能聽到拼命喘息的聲音。「你怎麼了?」

這樣子，搞得j好想哭。

K好像想把身體收納於皮箱似的捲得很深，背部已成一彎。

胸膛因為要拼命吸入大量氧氣而抽動得厲害。休息室內的空氣一時間變得異常潮濕。

他勉強的從喉嚨擠出「我沒事，不如你…先走…」

這幾個字說得極其辛苦，像是對著沙發布面說的，聲線好沙啞，嗓子在破洞透風。

只是你離我遠遠的，我便沒事了。

「你這樣子我如何走得開…」

j單手撐著額頭。這不是強人所難嗎。

k當然沒有答話，搖搖頭，摀著臉大口吸入新鮮空氣意圖在最短時間平復情緒，輕若無聲「你不靠近我、便沒事了」

也許k不知道，但他用的確實是怨懟的語氣吧，若k由始至終都沒察覺自己對我的感覺，何必怨懟又豈會失常。

j深吸口氣，抿起嘴，內心的澎湃情緒缺堤，他聽到自己說「你再這樣，我就…」就會如何，他不知道。

K啃咬得牙根發痛，凝視著旁邊桌子的木紋，在心中數四拍。有節奏的一、二、三、四…一、二、三……

他真不知道自己怎麼了，j只是坐在身邊幾分鐘，他就忽然崩潰了，太不合常理。這婚姻是該有多美滿啊。

J凝視他良久，抿起唇，猛然用力把k翻過來、隔著衣領吻在他的脖子上。

被襲擊的男人大吃一驚，單手推拱他。「J...!?……你幹嘛!?我待會要行禮的…」

「我知道呀。」J終於看清楚那彷彿浸在湖中的泛紅瞳孔了。

他看到消逝好久的小火星在躍，於是順從心中的慾望，完全不管掙扎，偏執的用體重制壓，隔著襯衣吻下去，很快下達到胸膛位置。

K扭動得似脫水的魚，身子一偏、禮服上的襟花扣針劃破了J的唇。

淌出不少血絲，點滴弄污禮服，綻開的血花。

他不覺痛，繼續溫柔探戈，任傷口更嚴重。

血腥的鐵腥氣味卻讓k十足驚醒了。

k雙手猛推把j推到沙發另一邊，抹拭被染紅的襯衣。

j下唇內側的傷口成長線狀，剖開了的嫩肉正淌著鮮血，觸目驚心。

k嚥下苦水，凝視著眼睛同疲憊的j，真不知他倆何解失控。

休息室內的氣氛悲傷得快要潮濕下雨。

「你要真為我好，就不該如此的......」

這次過火了。

j苦笑，是你先哼哼唧唧的招惹我的。

如我沒有為你著想就該直接綁架，而不是坐在這裡談天說地。

他用手背隨性的抹走嘴旁的血漬，說了這麼一句。

哈，「你這一輩子就為了當匹好種馬、繼承家業嗎。」

「你其實從不懂愛是什麼吧。」

這對K可是嚴重的指責。

愛是生命中最重要的東西，他竟說他從來不懂。

K說「你憑什麼這樣說。」

什麼是愛。J這樣濃烈似火的愛令他備受折磨。

J盯著桌面上冷艷的擺花。

「愛並不是相親三次吃個飯便決定要共偕一生。」

「愛不是因為你爸媽很喜歡那小孩所以你決定要收歸方家所有，還能省了上床的功夫。」

「愛，更不是會他媽的讓你在結婚前對一個男人哭哭啼啼的。你不明白嗎。」

K喉頭滑動幾下。

冷著臉說了「我不懂。」

「……我只覺後悔認識了你。」

要擱恨話誰不會呢。

J幾乎就要丟臉地流淚。

K這句話已足爾，即使窮他一生也消化不了。

他點點頭，捏捏鼻尖，走出休息室。頭也不回的步出草坪。

把自己車蓋上的花球扯開，揚塵而去。

後來K聽說，傷口因延遲治療，讓J一個月不能唱歌，只可吃流質食物。

如果再遲些去醫院可能會發炎成腫毒了。

這天，J毀了K一套婚禮禮服，K卻讓J身體某部份永遠留疤。

而在更早之前，其實J已傷痕累累。

* * *

2032 1月 K49 J45

回想著當年揪心的畫面，春節的梅雨也很應景的開始灑，一如那天。

悉悉、萃萃。

悉悉、萃萃。

對了，他很多年才發現。

那時候的自己很愛J。

他終於懂得愛了，卻挽不回什麼。

行內人都知道J有「三不」原則。

不假唱、不買榜、不與K同台。

聽說公司的宣傳部每次向有興趣找他倆同台的贊助商提及，也會很為難尷尬。

雖然身邊好友各種隱瞞，但他自是知道的，這已是公開的秘密。

雨點被人工的透明屏風全擋在外頭，一滴也不沾身。

政府上月謹慎的奉勸市民盡量不要被雨淋到，自從大氣層破第二個洞起，雨點便附有幅射。

他很懷念被雨爽快灑遍的日子。

踏出明亮得幾乎發白的通道等機場快鐵。

眼前的畫面忽爾晃動不清，他疑惑的皺眉，脫下眼鏡擦拭鏡片。

後方有熟悉的聲音叫喚「K、K??」

是J的聲線。

他肯定是聽錯了，或是有人在播放J的聲音彈惡作劇，那玩意兒可以讓買家聲音變得像喜愛的明星十幾分鐘。

後方竭而不捨的叫喚。他轉頭，看到J年輕的臉近在眼前。

他驚訝無比。

下個瞬間，電子門被那男人點開了，違規開門的響聲於車站內大作。好刺耳。

機鐵無聲極速進站。

「K，你還不走，他在等妳呢。」

肩膀被後方猛力一推。

他頭昏腦脹。膝蓋一軟，向前跌倒，半跪在冰涼的地板上。

J雙手再推。K像落葉般掉落在車軌上。

被車頭輾過。

* * *

2011 9月 K49 J 24

鼻間嗅到海風鹹鹹的氣息。

「到你了，別裝沈思的智者，快下。」

K單手的拇指跟食指按在額頭上，腦勺被燦爛的陽光曬得脹痛，他睜開眼睛。

眼前盈滿中分短髮的J的臉，笑得比陽光更熾，快把他的眼閃瞎了。

背景是一望無際的藍天接連著閃爍的海面，碧波蕩漾。

眼前的J太年輕了，沒可能是只比自己少四歲、即四十五歲的人，事實上差遠了。

他順著對方期待的目光看向桌面，上頭擺放的是I PAD，映著五子棋盤。很明顯黑子快要勝利了，看J志得意滿的模樣就知道自己是將輸的白子。

他故作鎮定的瞄向手錶，上頭顯示今天是2011年9月10日，某個非常適合渡假的週末。

他不記得自己曾於這年與J到海邊休假。他輕咳兩聲，思緒陷入混沌。

這是夢嗎。

還是說他已登極樂了?他殘餘的記憶告訴他，剛才在港鐵被J推下路軌，身體被壓得支零破碎。所以，這是天堂?

他最渴望、最心繫的兩個元素，J跟夏威夷沙灘都在身邊。

他把IPAD整個拎起，藉著反光緊張的、悄悄看自己的模樣，竟沒看見熟得快腐爛的中年男子的皮相，而是二十多歲的容貌。

對面的男人等得不耐煩，以為他故意拖延免得輸掉。

「快投降!」

J笑嚷，孩子氣的抓起玻璃杯飲桃子混柳橙汁，把吸管弄得呼嚕呼嚕響，臉頰因為要深深吸吮而下陷了點，像只尖嘴狐狸，模樣很好笑。

K搔搔頭笑了，說「我投降啦。」

年青的聲音沒有一然磨損。

按下聊勝於無的一步。

「耶~~~」J舉起雙手歡呼。

髮絲被海風吹得凌亂，露齒笑。

你知道嗎，我倆已十五年不見。

5475個日子。

K的手肘輕碰上J的。真實的體溫令他心臟陣陣緊縮。

無論是夢是幻是真是假是天堂是地獄。

敬騰，好久不見。

2011 9 月 K49 J24

陽光好曬，但照射於手臂上的光芒卻有小部份黑暗，仔細看是一點點密集的形狀。就像有人拿著圓點狀的紙塊在摭掩陽光，他抬頭看天空，沒有陽傘在上方阻擋。

他抬手半摭額頭看向太陽，竟見太陽左側像是發霉般泛著黑點。

他心跳忽爾急速，喝了幾口水。

「你看見了嗎?」他看向對座的男人。

敬騰晃著腿，直視那星球、「看到什麼了，就太陽公公一個呀，九月了還是這麼熱啊…」他嘀嘀咕咕了其他，方大同無心細聽。

這異像似乎只有不正常的自己看到。

這代表了什麼?令人厭惡的霉點彷彿攀上了腦袋揮之不去。

「你是不是中暑了!?」思考太久，敬騰拼命在眼前揮的大手讓自己回了神。

想太多也沒結果，不如活在當下。

他竟然有點忘了二十八歲時的自己性格如何。大概慢悠悠和溫吞的性格隔多少年也改不了吧。

「看你曬得頭昏腦脹了。我們別再坐在這。」

敬騰揪起他的手臂，那細膩溫軟的肌膚質感令他內心震撼。

他真的好久、好久沒有觸碰過他了。

敬騰的性格他了解，烈如野火，好時璀璨、決絕時燒毀一切。當年說的「後悔」太傷人，但說了出口就如潑出的水再收不回來，即使後來無數個夜晚都想跟他掏心掏肺的道歉，或是付出任何代價換他一睞，卻再沒辨法了。

如今只要敬騰願意稍碰，他便感動得不知所云。

方大同內心澎湃，也不知為什麼神推鬼拱就說了……「我想吃冰。」

「呃?」敬騰疑惑的眼神很可愛，從喉嚨溜出聲咦。

然後受不了的擺擺手，「不行啦、不行啦!剛才已經吃過了!」

那模樣有點像從前自己教導兒子時的寵溺神態。

可是甫「到埗」的方大同當然不知道自己品嚐過甜品，只覺胃部空空，很需要糖份。隨著年紀漸大，醫生告誡他不可常吃生冷跟甜膩的食品，他已好久沒享受過大啖吃冰的感覺了。

如今重回年青身體當然擁有甜食配額吧。

他撇起嘴，直視著敬騰如水晶般透澈的眼眸說「我真的…想吃。」

慢吞吞的語調。

蕭敬騰跟他眼神角力半晌，忽然垂頭把原來就很亂的髮絲撥得更亂了。

「啊!!~~~~好啦好啦、吃一小杯啦，混蛋你就即管用這招吧，總有天沒效的我告訴你!…..哼…」

他苦惱的碎碎唸著、踢著拖鞋啪躂向市集方向走。

是哪招?

方大同不明所以，只是老人家說話比較重覆而遲緩而已。

可是效果有到就好。

他慣性的拖著步伐走。鞋底跟地面的沙石磨擦出輕微的聲響。

走不了十多步，敬騰跑過來抓起他的手臂。

「快要黃昏了還給我散步!再不跑人家要收攤了!!」

方大同被他扯得幾乎重心不穩。

哎，我這副老骨頭禁不得奔來跑去的折騰啦，半年前還被診斷有骨質疏鬆的問題……

他終究還是奔跑起來了。

不違餘力的跑啊跑。風吹鼓起背心的感覺很好。

霎時抬頭看天，果然變成了薰衣草紫色。

奇怪，十多分鐘前明明是正午。

跑啊跑、看著被熱汗沾濕的利落背部線條

和躍動的爽朗短髮。

他想，不知這年的敬騰是否喜歡我。

是真的忘了。

* * *

跑到一個裝飾著鮮花的簡單的小攤子前，鋪主正埋頭收拾著，敬騰忙不迭撲過去，差些剎腳不及把人家檔子推倒。「老闆、一球草莓的!」

方大同剛想說要說英文啦，赫見蓄著小鬍子的老闆是華人，相看親切的微笑起來。接過遞來的小紙杯冰淇淋，沈甸甸的，原來是老闆大方多勺半球。微笑道謝。

手中握著一根冰淇淋專用的小膠匙，握得掌心出現痕跡，方大同沈思一陣。把包裝紙撕開，飛快的刮了一小匙吃完，對著前頭蹦躂的男人說「我一個人吃不完耶。」

敬騰兩手交疊在腦後，「你好麻煩。」

定神看他只握著一小膠匙，明顯已被大同的舌頭接觸過了。

方大同屏住呼吸，緊張無比、等待他抽起擱在紙杯裡頭的小匙，與自己共用一支。心臟呯呯呯呯跳動震蕩耳膜。

雖然這種小測試又無聊又很幼稚，可也不失為試探心意的快捷好方法。

敬騰瞇起雙眼，如臨大敵的盯著那根小勺子，還是說了「我再去拿一支吧。」

只好再去麻煩老闆了。

不夠幾分鐘，急旋風似的捲回來，把新的那根塞他手中，轉頭扔包裝紙，垃圾筒稍遠，他跨大步快速丟走垃圾。

跑回來卻見大同吃得津津有味，原來屬於自己的綠色小匙只有尾端露在外頭，因為上半根被他完全無所知覺的含著。

「嗯…?」一聲，他無辜的抬起頭，嘴中還含著半支匙，好像不知道發生什麼事。

「............」

蕭敬騰拍拍額頭。你個白痴嗯什麼嗯啊?

「你用錯了我的啦，你的是藍色的記得麼!?」

你是色盲才會在一分鐘不夠的時間內認錯吧。

方大同眨眨眼晴，輕說「…不要緊啦…」

蕭敬騰確實也拉不下面子再去煩店主了，只好投降似的垮下肩膀。

「好吧，那你吃啦，我不吃了。」

「哦…」方大同貌似很落寞的勺起溶化的冰淇淋吃，沒了剛才歡愉的樣子。

你是在失望什麼呢…怪裡怪氣的，就為了我不陪你吃?

自己能一人吃光冰淇淋不是應該更滿足嗎。

蕭敬騰不解。

方大同盯著甜美的粉紅色甜點想，也許這年的敬騰還沒喜歡自己?

老實說他也不知道敬騰是從何時開始滋生感情的。

不過沒關係，只要「現在」的我喜歡他就好。

* * *

雖然知道自己邀請敬騰來夏威夷渡假背後肯定有原因，但是任他再努力想，或仔細留意蛛絲馬跡，仍是瞧不出一絲端倪來。在敬騰跟自己討論行程時，他簡直茫然得完全搭不上嘴，只能支支吾吾的應對，敬騰看他霧煞煞的樣子、好幾次問他是否神遊去了。方大同只能從好友其中一次皺夾起眉頭說「我們來是為下星期的事準備的，不是純粹渡假的啊，你專心點嘛。」的時候獲得珍貴的資訊。

他怎能坦白說他連二人住哪間酒店也沒印象。

他亦步亦趨的跟著敬騰來到淺灘邊。

岸邊向外延伸了一個小型碼頭，碼頭是用灰白色的木柱搭建成的，上頭佇立著一根復古的燈柱點燃了暈黃的橘色，旁邊繫著一輛狹窄得只夠三人乘坐的小船。

浪漫、簡單又精緻，坐在碼頭上可看到特別亮的繁星跟漸層湧上的細波浪。

這是令人感覺無比舒服的地方，鼻間都是清新的海洋氣息。

蕭敬騰走到碼頭上，兩腿向外凌空晃動，兩手抓著木頭邊緣。

「快，你跟船夫談細節吧，明天應該可彩排。」

方大同大惑不解，只好走向等在一邊的船夫。幸好他與船夫的交談是用英文的，即使問得再詳細也不會令敬騰起疑。謹慎的對話過後，他起碼獲得了比較明確清晰的訊息了。

他此次來夏威夷的目的是訂立一套含蓄的求愛計劃，這計劃是以一天為單位的，包括到達小島後的海邊午餐，新鮮的花朵一大束、船夫撐小船於淺灘看煙花，以及於椰木小屋中渡過一晚。這些都是在下個周末會實現的事。原來自己跟敬騰來這邊，是預先付錢及審視其中一些項目的效果。

聽說很多男生也是藉此計劃來求婚，當然要保證萬無一失，所以預看樣式的貼心服務只要加錢也是可提供的。船夫說，你先寫下你想要放的煙花顏色及簡單文字，明天就可看預演了。

方大同才終於有點懂。

他走回敬騰的身後。原來很聒噪的男人安靜下來了，他很悵然的看著自己雪白的腳丫子浸在沁涼的海水中撥來撥去。他頸項緩慢的向後仰，略顯失望的瞧著他。方大同被漆黑中如星子般亮的眼珠子看得心一動，輕柔的問「你等好久囉?」

蕭敬騰搖搖頭，指尖筆直指向遠方。

「等得久我不介意，我心愛的拖鞋離家出走了。」

方大同凝神看了會，不遠處海水較深的地方真的浮沈著一只拖鞋，正無依無靠的往遠方飄流遠去。

男人呢喃「我最喜歡的。」

不知道為什麼，方大同覺得氣氛莫及名被塗上了點曖昧的色彩，他盡量避免擦響聲音的挨著他坐下，以免破壞了此刻神秘的透明罩籠。

把雙腳同樣伸進湛藍的海水中，冷得渾身一顫。蕭敬從喉間哼出輕笑。

他輕輕的踢走腳上的拖鞋，放生。

那只發泡膠製的鞋便隨著海流迅速浮起，慢慢的晃著向遠方飄去了，這樣看好像是追隨著敬騰那只迷了路的而去。

「看，它有伴了啊，你也別太擔心了。」

方大同笑。

蕭敬騰轉頭看著他，看得異常專注地。

「大同，你知道我在想什麼嗎。」

方大同感覺他要說什麼重要的事，搖頭。

「我在想呀…」

「嗯。」

「得會我倆都要光著一只腳蹦蹦跳回酒店了，真的太丟臉了啦!!!哈哈哈哈!」

「對哦!」

方大同跟著他一起笑。

敬騰願意來與我準備示愛計劃。

不是完全不愛我。

就是太愛我了。

他怎麼覺得是後者。

* * *

與船夫道別後，二人踏過綿軟的沙灘、扶攙著彼此，光著一只腳丫子蹦跳似鈴羊邁向酒店。

方大同的運動細胞向來不佳加上老年人的平衡感總不咋樣，沒有撐拐杖算不錯了。所以他跳著幾次就累得氣喘呼呼，不時得踮著腳尖抵地前行，腳底不小心被路上的小石刮出幾道白痕。

蕭敬騰抹過髮端的汗珠，撇起嘴說「你真的很遜耶。把你另一只拖鞋給我。」

方大同如臨大敵的瞪視他。「我也只剩一只了你還要搶。」

腳板急速挪後像捍衛什麼寶貝似的。

「給我啦~別囉嗦!」

蕭敬騰忽爾蹲下，挨著他瘦似竹竿的腳，提起腳踝，把那只僅餘的鞋子霸道的搶過來!

方大同光顧著維持平衡也沒餘力反抗了，輕易就被奪去了拖鞋，眼見好友大模大樣的套上腳，鞋底「啪」一聲打在地上有多響亮!

「誒!流氓啊你!?」

「不是，我是殺手。」好友挑眉，威風凜凜。

「?」

「殺手歐陽盆栽要綁架目標啦，幫你循環再用哈哈!」

不瞞你，方大同真以為敬騰彎身俯衝向自己腹部、會把胃整個撞出來!!電光火石間，他還來不及思考到底殺手跟死命撞擊有什麼關係，整個人便天旋地轉，眼前景色上下倒轉了一遍，穿越也不見得有這樣暈。

待回過神來，胸前已暖暖的壓著個肉墊，大腿膝蓋處彎曲著被扣緊，小腿涼爽懸空，是他把自己背起來了。

「衝衝衝!」

敬騰像只蠻牛般吼著不純正的「Excuse me!」邊躲開人群邊猛衝，似有用不完的力氣。

方大同被他揹著走，心中說沒有一點驚詫是騙人的，其實他的心跳得好快、好快。他半趴半以手臂撐著敬騰的背部隨著震盪。除了想著，年輕人的體力真好之外，還在想，真不可思議，這些美好的事情竟正在發生，即使是假的他也夠甘之如飴夠感恩了。

抬頭。

月亮的黑點又變多了、密密麻麻的。

直到黑得完全透不出一絲光芒時，便是我要離開的時侯嗎。

? * *

可愛島的魯瑪海灘。

聽說自己量身訂造的浪漫計劃就是在那兒進行的。這還得在敬騰有點慍怒的扔來那本計劃書讓他重溫後，他才終於知道的。原想多聊天，但洗澡出來已見敬騰大字形倒卧於床上呼呼大睡了。方大同無奈的倒在自己的床上準備入睡。躺著、躺著。忽爾很恐懼這次會一睡不起。於是他只能乾瞪著天花板一秒也不敢閣上。用指尖敲著節奏想些其他事情，千萬不能睡下。如此告誡著自己，意識卻漸次模糊，彷彿有細細亮白的小海浪撲打著腦神經。腦筋慢慢鬆弛，他的食指勉強劃皺了床單，便墜入了黑沈的夢海中。

2009年 某月 某日 K26 J22

「大同，教我「我愛你」的粵語如何唸好嗎。」

「嗯，怎麼忽然要學?」

「我想學會唱這首粵語歌，這邊有歌詞。」

「好啊……ngo5 oi3 nei5。」

「咦?再說一次，聽不清楚…」

「ngo5 oi3 nei5。」

「誒?好難…ngo5 oi2…」

「不是、是ngo5 oi3 nei5…我寫給你。」

「再來一次好嗎，不好意思啊。」

「……ngo5 oi3…nei5…」

「什麼?大同你別愈說愈小聲啊。」

「咳咳、咦喂，就教句粵語你臉紅什麼啊。空調是不是壞了，突然好熱噢…我去找人把空調開大點吧…」

方大同醒了，陽光燦爛的打在眼皮上。

他緩緩的掀開眼簾。

一晃神不知自己是又穿越回到某一年了，又或者睡著了夢回去了。那年，敬騰泛紅的柔軟臉頰近在咫尺，彷彿伸手能觸到。原來在他們甫認識時，早已說過愛他。這件事不知怎的給予了他很大的安慰，就似是為以後那年說過的「後悔」預先製造了一層軟墊、卸去一點傷害、能夠補償平衡。即使是自欺欺人也好，方大同翻滾的心稍為平靜了點。

他翻身看向睡在隔壁床的男人。那孩子氣的睡臉。看了良久。

在他發現自己實在看得太久的時，又已經過了一點時辰。看完了睡臉又貪得無厭的想看那雙炯炯有神的星眸，他赤腳跳下冰冷的地板，輕搖醒他「吃早餐囉。」

* * *

他們倚傍於閃得人眼花的海灘旁進餐，身處沁涼的歐陸餐館，隔著大片玻璃看風景，真是一大享受。聽說這無人打擾的早餐也包含於那個求愛套餐中。蕭敬騰才不管那麼多煩瑣事，只要面前放吃的他就快樂。

狼吞虎咽了一陣，眼見對邊的大同噙著笑，慢條斯理的切著雞肉…

雞、雞肉!!!??

他確實是把雞排切成小塊後便自然無比的放入嘴中細嚼吞下了。

「大同，你在吃什麼!?」

蕭敬騰忍不住驚嚇的語氣。這可不是素食啊，而是名副其實的肉耶。

「咳…」方大同幾乎將口中的肉屑全噴出來。「什麼?就白灼雞肉啊…」

有什麼好奇怪的。

他早幾年在兒子的敦促下已成功的開始吃葷了，雖然不能接受太濃烈或生腥的肉味，只能選擇清淡健康的白灼肉食，但總算是為身體補充了足夠營養。

與敬騰驚託的目光對望數秒，原來很淡定的方大同被他的表情感染，漸漸的從心底滲出恐懼…等等、呃，對敬騰來說，他確實是第一次看到28歲的自己吃葷吧，畢竟那時候自己還是茹全素的…糟糕了。他抿起嘴唇，口中的肉塊忽然變難以下嚥。他竟然把平日的習慣全顯露出來，忘了自己是回到過去的人，得萬事小心，如今已恨錯難返了。

方大同懊惱的吞下津液，喝口冰水。把割成小塊的雞肉全數撥到好友的盤中，輕說，「我是打算給你吃的，我還是不習慣肉味。」

蕭敬騰目定口呆的盯著那只剩下半份的肉塊欲蓋彌彰的過渡於自己的碟中。

猶記得大同昨天吃了飛機餐的麵包就把整份送自己了，如今看著他大啖吃葷真不是普通的訝異。他維持著下巴脫臼的表情，茫然的吃完自己的餐點。疑竇滿胸卻無從問起，只能選擇沈默。

方大同輕咳兩聲，也不知該說什麼，靜靜的吃完了餘下的麵食。

* * *

一場橫跨了中午至下午的民族舞蹈表演很熱鬧盡興，彷彿一杯熱燙注入冰塊把早上的尷尬沖得幾近無味。蕭敬騰隨著精心編排的舞蹈，輕晃身子用手指敲打椅背打拍子。在瞄到方大同以眼角餘光望著自己，不禁微笑「看什麼啊。」「沒，打得很準。」「你也可以。」蕭敬騰輕撫後腦勺有些不好意思的笑起來。

方大同感到輕悄的風拂上心頭，縈迴。原來這就是愛，他年輕時以為會永遠在身邊、垂手可得的東西，在失去後撕心裂肺的不捨得失去，才知道相處是愛、聊天是愛，散步是愛，最平凡的一個眼神也是愛。愛其實並非只存在於鐵達尼號電影之中。

不知年輕時候的自己要多久才明白，還是自己當時的智慧根本被世俗綁死了而參不透真實心意。

方大同覺得一直在為年少時的自己擔心憂慮，有點不設實際的傻。他撫上毫無皺紋的平滑肌膚，嘆氣。

* * *

黃昏晚霞漸層，目不瑕給。

沒有高樓阻擋、景色一覽無遺。二人坐上木製的小船，落腮鬍的大叔把他們杖到離岸較遠的地方，交代了何時回來接他們回去便跨上小舢舨離開了。

精雕玉琢的小木船隨輕風微蕩，似一片葉子。

他們離海灘並非太遠。畢竟有安全的考量，目測起來大概只有四百米罷，是可以游回去的距離。置身於蔚藍的大海上，令人心礦神怡。月光灑在搖曳的海上，似是閃礫的絲絨布面。

蕭敬騰心情不錯，伸手划到水中，彷彿想打撈起點點星光，也不介意手濕透了，樂此不疲的玩水。「哦，來了」遠處一艘比較大型漆上艷麗顏色的船駛來，他興奮的指過去，待煙花於眼前綻放的一刻。

「嗯...」對比起好友的期待，方大同糾起雙手拇指緊按著手背，默默無語。為免臉部因為太僵而不自然，他勉強在臉上裝飾了一個弧度不太美妙的笑容。豈料敬騰忽爾握起他的右手盯著手腕說「大同，你的疤痕淡得不見了...」

「嗯?」方大同心不在焉的隨著他的動作看向手腕，那兒卻平滑無暇，不見痕跡。「你之前不是打碎杯子劃傷了嗎，都三個月前的事了...」蕭敬騰自然用指尖撫過，像是怕他會痛。方大同敏感的微顫一下，有點緊張的把手抽起。「三個月很久了、疤痕也褪了。」

敬騰深深的看他一眼，瀏海模糊了臉，他說了點什麼，沒聽清楚。

因為第一枚煙花爆發了。

* * *

「轟!呯呯!!」

煙花燦爛把天空映照得似白晝般，轟隆隆的聲音震動了船，人也跟著晃動。一開始是比較繽紛的小花形狀，後來綻成了絢麗的放射型光線，再融入夜色中。原來被閃得眼晴花白的二人在適應強光後，不看得呆了，隨著每次近距離爆發的震撼而張大嘴，發出「哇...哇」的驚喜聲音。

煙火替敬騰的頭髮染上一片紫光，美得眩目。

待花及流星狀的煙火都放過後，便是壓軸重頭戲了。

方大同快把船側抓得下陷，屏息以待。

果然，下發便是精心設計，由點狀煙火組成的渾圓文字。

「Dear JAM」

「ngo5 oi3 nei5」

「LOVE, K」

英文字是以四個字為單位的爆出來的，方大同有點擔心敬騰沒有連著看會晃神或不明白，所以特別留意他臉上的微表情，卻看不出個所以然，只能從他微張的嘴唇看出訝異。是看懂了嗎。

應該會記得吧。即使那年已經離現在比較久遠了。

但自己仍印像非常深刻。

為了讓他比較入狀況，他還特地加上了聯想詞LOVE。如果敬騰真的記不起來，他有解畫的打算。忐忑不安了數分鐘，完全沒能分神看結尾精彩的花火，方大同覺得氣管幾乎被濃霧堵塞住了。

蕭敬騰呆看到煙花完結，仍是維持同樣的姿態，只是仰起的頭垂下來了。

二人隔著厚重的霧氣，方大同不敢輕而易舉，可是每等一秒都似有刀刃在撕裂他的心瓣。

* * *

蕭敬騰抓了一下過長的瀏海。

方大同終於還是沒忍住，著急的拉緊他的手腕。向自己的方向拉動。

在發現他有點抗拒後便立即內疚的放開了。

「你、看懂了嗎...」

濃霧漸散，一張彆扭不安至極的臉清晰的呈現出來。說話的聲音也是輕得幾乎聽不到。「如果看不懂，我可以解釋的，是粵語拼音...」

「我知道。」

敬騰的一句話把他想說的都哽在喉頭。

「你教我的。」

「嗯......」方大同腳趾幾乎蜷曲得疼痛了，他要費盡力氣擺平緊張已近虛脫，沒法再多說一個音節。似在等待被判決的犯人般。

「不要在告白的句子中把我的名字放抬頭。」

「即使是試演也好，我也不會原諒你。」

蕭敬騰眨眨通乾澀的眼晴，深深吸納還有煙薰味兒的空氣，肺也被札痛了。

「即使是開玩笑，我不原諒你。」

可能大同以為這個玩笑無傷大雅，彼此看完了還可以推一下肩膀、麻吉的大笑著說幹嘛把我加上去但蠻好玩的耶。

如果他這樣想，未免太高估了他的堅強程度，或是從沒察覺他的底線有多不堪一撃。

他的臨界點在答應大同來夏威夷籌備向女友的求愛計劃時，早已沒法支撐了。這場煙火就似穿石的最後一滴水，把他的防衛溫柔的攻破了。

他平靜不下來。

方大同看他冷洌的表情心知不妙。

「不、不是開玩笑的...我真心的...」

「我真心的想跟你在一起的...」

他的心臟快爆炸了。

「我上星期才見過你的女孩吶，你們手臂都貼在一起了。你不是答應了她一天至少要打一通電話，即使外地工幹仍得傳短訊報平安嗎。你的手機袋是她花了幾個通宵針織出來的。你父母都讚她好乖巧，飯局時多次暗示你們快交往，令你尷尬得要死。」

「這些戀愛進程是我陪你過的，這次的訂金我替你預付的。你故意讓我知道所有。我唯一不知道的就是你想他媽的何時求婚而已。」

「現在你說你愛我，我不信。」

蕭敬騰用手背抹一下鼻尖，盯著晃動的海面。覺得心臟穿了孔，有什麼熱熱的正流逸出來。這樣長時間旁觀者的折磨他都受得了，但這似是疑非的告白卻令他崩潰了。

真不要得。

明明是個無心玩笑，他為何非得要把場面搞僵呢。

應開懷笑說下次不要這樣。

如今他竟實現出一個暗戀者竭斯底里的抓狂形象了。

* * *

蕭敬騰說的這些，內心49歲的方大同當然不知道，只能啞然無聲的看向悲慟的他。

一個告白能輕易的讓敬騰痛苦糾結至此。

不用再做多餘實驗都能深刻體會他也是愛著自己的。

可是他真的調查得不夠深入，無知的傷害了敬騰。

方大同輕咳幾聲，試圖挽回劣勢。

時間溜走，岸邊的船夫緩緩撐著小船向他們駛來。

在他將要開口時。蕭敬騰似洞悉了他的心意。

「不要道歉。」

方大同抿一下唇，有點無奈「我、我沒有想道歉...」

不識趣的一句換來蕭敬騰很有黑道老大架勢、惡狠狠的瞪視。

「你不信我愛你嗎...?」

蕭敬騰抓耙自己的頭髮，嘆氣。

為什麼還在糾結這問題啊。「不信又怎麼了，你會玩得不盡興吧。」

畢竟是比敬騰年長二十多年的人，方大同很懂避重就輕。

他沒有再糾纏於這層面上，而是直截了當的問道。

「但是你喜歡我，不是嗎?」

蕭敬騰張口結舌的回望他，好像聽到什麼難以置信的話。

在方大同鎮定中透出信心的目光下，他無法招架，驀地快速轉頭、站起身。

跨出大步幾乎用跳的蹦到船夫的小舢舨上。

「嘩啦!!!」船被他的重量壓得左搖右擺，水花四濺。

船夫也被他粗魯的動作嚇一跳，叨唸了什麼。

方中同看著他那火熱得快要冒煙的耳背，從剛才幾乎爆發大戰的氣氛中恢復過來。覺得這回到過去、諜對諜的猜謎遊戲，其實也滿有趣的。

* * *

最後一段往椰木小屋的路，他倆提著自己的拖鞋，踩著濕漉漉的沙子慢慢走。

寧靜的殘夏氛圍中，只有踩中水窪的聲音最響。

好友走在自己身前，風吹過，純白的踢恤一邊緊貼著身體、一邊揚起。黑髮襯上那種白，非常颯爽。

方大同的心柔軟起來。

他甩走黏在腳背上的白沙，走前幾步。伸手抓住蕭敬騰的後衣擺。

但這倔強的男孩還是悶聲不響的繼續向前走，死也不回頭。

「敬騰。」

他輕喚，似一句美麗的詩歌。

前方的背影沒有反應繼續汲汲營營的踏步。

「請問你可以牽我的手嘛?」

蕭敬騰的背影僵住了，然後走得更快，害方大同也得跟他邁開了大步。

「不行、咳。」

聽出他聲音中的不自在，方大同的唇邊揚起弧度。

走前了幾步，把他的衣擺抓得更牢了。

「敬騰。」

「嗯?」有點不太想搭理的感覺。

「我走不牢...」他確實被綿密的沙困住腳，每一步都東倒西歪的，很滑稽。

蕭敬騰嘆口氣，轉頭看他，瞬間似被夜幕下映對得閃爍的目光閃到了。

星空下的大同輪廓被糊掉了他彷彿看到一張比現在更成熟的臉。

方大同微笑「沙很滑。」

蕭敬騰輕抒出無聲的疑惑，然後把他扯住自己衣服的手拔掉。

被甩開手的男人失望的斂下眉眼，抿起薄唇。

下一秒，好友撇起嘴露出受不了的表情。

閃電的抓起他的手腕，幾乎勒出紅痕。

繼續向前走，不回頭。

方大同被他像大布袋般拖著走，露出明瞭的笑意。

笑得露了齒。

「敬騰、敬騰。」

「嗯又怎啦?」不耐煩、不耐煩。

「敬騰，請問你可以親我一下嗎。」

「.................................................」

「你、你今天好奇怪，生病了嗎?」

神經錯亂，他真的快要抓狂了。

「說真的，你不可以親我額頭嗎，一下就好。」

我時間無多了啦。

敬騰的臉轉了幾個顏色神情異常驚慄，踉蹌了幾下才抓回走路的節奏。

只管拼命走，好像回到小屋他就能結束一場災難。

方大同燦笑。

月色已被黑點糊掉了半。

幾乎連身前好友的臉也看不清了，得瞇起雙眼用力看。

「敬騰......」

「閉嘴。」

你紅紅的耳朵真好看。

在我走之前，真的不能親我一下嗎。

求求你。

* * *

沿著迴旋樓梯繞了幾圈，終於到達裝飾了小燈的木門，蕭敬騰用匙卡開了門，於貼心準備的地毯上稍微抹乾了腳便說「先洗澡」就抄起了換流衣物進了浴室。

方大同欣賞著原生態風格的小屋，摸摸那被打磨得很平滑的牆面跟木桌椅，興致勃勃的。甫坐上雪白的床上，浴室便傳來敬騰模糊的嗓音。

「大同、下個月我倆的音樂會你背熟歌詞了麼?」

在剛才混亂的場面之後還能維持正常的對話，方大同覺得好友不是神經太粗了就是被嚇得茫了。他小心翼翼的對答「嗯...」

「總不會連這個也失憶了吧?」得到模糊不清的答案，蕭敬騰急切追問。

「沒有、我記得啊，十月嘛...」方大同倒抽口氣，慌忙應和。

「對啊，新城極品男聲嘛，會展的。」

對這個演唱會有印像，方大同鬆口氣。「是啊有在努力練習。」

「杉哥說下星期來看我們總彩排，他看得比較緊...我們還有幾首合唱沒練。」

「是啊...就下星期...練好」方大同其實也搭不上什麼話。

「你會用幾把結他?」

「呃...七把吧...」這已是他如今開演唱會的最少使用數目。

「你上次跟我說只用三把的...」

方大同輕咳幾聲，皺眉，心忽然跳得快速。深吸口氣再說。

「我也只是說個約數嘛...」

那邊很久沒聲音。害他的心都提上喉嚨了。

然後敬騰又再說話了。

「阿FI答應來看，可小房子也許來不了，你有聯絡他麼?」

「我有、有啊，他好像有通告，得再喬時間...」

方大同儘量答得模糊不清。一涉及公事他整個人就像懸在半空完全沒有答在重點上，試圖蒙過去。因為愈答就愈會被瞧出端倪了。

在忐忑不安的情緒中慢慢發酵，方大同喝了幾口水，踱步。

窗外忽然響起沙沙的滴答聲音，他拉起竹簾果真見外頭下起細雨來。

他的心更煩了。

此時，蕭敬騰洗好出來了，用毛巾掩著半邊臉，含糊的說「到你。」

方大同看不清他的表情，就唯唯諾諾的說了「好的...」

鑽入浴室中扭開水源。

待他洗好出來時。

小木屋中已不見了蕭敬騰的身影。

* * *

沒有了人造燈光的照射，方大同走得很不穩當，視力只剩不夠一半。被蒙蔽了的月光不夠看清眼前的道路，數次幾乎撲跌在濕滑的樓梯上，而路燈又太遠。他被雨淋得渾身濕透，顫抖著慢慢的踏下階級，終於踩到沙灘上。

沙子被浸得全濕了踏上去有寒氣竄上來。

方大同藉著微弱的柱燈的照耀，快步往灘邊跑。

敬騰會藏身的地方其實不多，他靈光一閃腦海中便浮現出一個大概位置。用手擋住細雨，遠目向碼頭邊浮沈的小船，果然見上頭原來被膠簾子覆蓋得平整的地方，隆起了一塊。

他抽起腳下礙事的拖鞋，扔開，用盡氣力往小碼頭方向跑。

呼嗄、呼嗄。跑到目的地。

身體是冷的，那些喘息卻是溫熱的。細雨令他鼻敏感發作了，他用袖子抹走流淌的鼻水。

拉著繫船的粗繩子，呼啦躍下水中。海水無疑更刺骨。

他的眼前幾乎一片幽黑。

他奮力攀好船側，掀開膠簾子，雙手一撐就似條魚般滑入船中。

然後按住胸膛痛苦的大啖喘氣。這真要了他的老命。

「敬...」

他辛苦的仰高頭看向無垠星空，卻只看到最後一絲微弱的光芒。

耗費體力似乎會令他留下來的時候變得更少。

他伸手似盲人摸象的向左邊摸。

屈膝坐在那兒的男人不出聲音，臉埋在外套的帽子下，逕自沈思。

伸手只摸到虛無的空氣。沒有被溫暖的大手接住。

方大同捲起冰涼的身體，心底竄出一大灘悲哀。

他又搞垮了。

早知道就不要告白了。

即使穿越回來了二十多歲又能如何。他只要乖乖的看著敬騰毫無芥蒂的笑容，跟他很麻吉的就如十五年前那般相處，說說笑談一下音樂，好兄弟般搭著肩膀好好享受這偷來的時光就應該滿足了。何必那麼不知足，還白痴的亂告白，把二十八歲的生活都打亂了。

他真的蠢斃了。想說留下美好的回憶帶回去終老。

想說修補一下過往的錯失。

結果最後只得到敬騰不明所以、驚慌納悶的躲避。

以及吸不到新鮮空氣的鼻敏感而已。

* * *

他聽到自己更蠢的開口。嗓子好像被灌了幾噸海水般沙。

「對不起...」

「你別想太多，就...明天我就會正常了...」

他覺得自己冷似離水的魚。

「這兩天也許是有點神智不清了，你別放心上...」

「下雨了很冷的，我們回小屋洗澡睡覺吧，睡個覺明天什麼都沒事了。」

他真的不想回到未來之前，看到的是敬騰鬱悶的臉。

不想看他把臉抵在膝蓋上緊握拳頭，渾身濕掉沈默不語的樣子。

敬騰應該是精力充沛的小太陽。

身處於幽暗的小船中，在摭雨的膠簾子底下，空氣變得很稀薄，方大同密密的喘氣。

彎下身膝行接近了蕭敬騰一點，試探性的伸出手碰向他的軟髮。

豈料一伸手，就被敬騰緊扣著手臂，把他扯跌。

「唔!」

方大同原因視力不佳，已趴伏在木板上慢慢前進，被猛力一拉整個人失平衡，側身滑倒平躺於船中央。

背部摔在木頭上卡得一陣悶痛，他嘶一聲呻吟出來。沒了力氣掙起。

再睜開眼，頂上的簾子整塊被掀走了，新鮮空氣撲入。

雨已停了，沒有了簾子的阻擋，剩餘不多的月光還予他五成的視力。

眼前盈滿敬騰帽子下冷洌的臉。

方大同眨眨眼晴，微笑。

「當成是誤會吧、對不起...」

敬騰的臉很冷漠，眼神如刀，但說出來的話卻熾熱得快燙傷他。

他把自己困在身下。聲音沙啞。

「什麼叫沒事了正常了。你是想說愛我，是很不正常的事嗎。」

方大同搖搖頭，緊閉雙唇。

突然冷得抖起來。

看到他無辜的眼神，蕭敬騰更火了。

「今天的你會吃葷。」

「......你的手腕其實沒有割傷，從沒有疤痕。」

「合作的音樂會上年六月開過了，不是下個月的事，阿FI跟祖名也有來看。」

他停頓了一下，輕說「今天的你好奇怪，但你說......愛我，我該相信你嗎?」

方大同把唇咬得幾乎滲出血來，點頭。

「我沒法解釋得清楚，但我真的...」

蕭敬騰利落的把帽子掀開，將濕髮耙向後。

「可是，明天那個「正常」的你就會回來了，那個不愛我的方大同就會回來了。」

「對不對。」

方大同幾乎被這痛苦的嗓子惹得幾乎流淚。

他怎麼就沒有設想過，他穿越回來了愛了敬騰兩天時間，即使告白成功了他能心滿意足的抱著美好的回憶回去渡餘生。但是只與他相愛了一天的敬騰，失去了四十九歲的自己，還得面對二十八歲即將要跟女友甜蜜交往的方大同，很可能被邀請當伴郎，還有半輩子。他怎麼調整過來。

三十三歲的自己說出了無可挽回的話。

四十九歲的自己卻做了無可挽回的事。

他那麼自私。

方大同不捨得點頭，又不得不點頭。

艱辛的承認了以後，他只能把臉埋在手臂中，曲起身子。 

就如那年婚禮後躺在妻子旁邊那般，獨個品嚐愧疚的滋味。

傷害別人，比起被傷害更難受。

看到他萬念俱灰的點頭。

蕭敬騰靜了良久。

凝視這男人捲成一圈不時抽搐，好像吞嚥了一團業火。

他還是會感到心似裂開的痛，好想撫大同他的傷勢，無論是什麼傷。

最後，蕭敬騰揪起他的衣領子，目光如炬。

「我不管明天的你如何。現在的你...愛我嗎?大同。」 

他還願意相信這個完全不合常理的他。

就當自己也撞壞了腦子。

或者說，他等這個「愛他的方大同」太久了。

終於等到他，只有一晚也好。

方大同挪開手，鼻尖通紅，溫柔的把身上人那撮濕髮撓開。

聲音別岔的說「是的。」

他不想說謊。

蕭敬騰眼神閃爍一下，俯身濃烈的吻住他。

他發現自己完全不想問明究竟。

只要盡情的揮霍現在。只要活在當下。

他們的愛情在漫漫人生時光洪流中錯開了。

卻又無意的在某個時刻、碰撞，溢出激烈的火花。

* * *

蕭敬騰看到方大同難得一怔、露出毫無防備的表情。

原來這個人在搞不清楚別人的意圖時會露出如此表情……

他懊惱地低吟一聲，舌尖一滑，竄進方大同微張的嘴巴中、擦過上顎。

戀人的肩膀向後縮了一縮，卻沒有抗拒。

方大同顫抖的舌尖無措的向上捲，碰到入侵者的舌頭，於是再度糾纏……「嗚嗯……」

他本來想告訴大同、他最喜歡他的噘起的薄唇了。

可是看到大同露出如此可愛的表情之後立即決定不說。

他不想讓他發現自己的魅力所在。

那種只要方大同一衝著他笑、他就心癢難耐的感覺還是自己知道就好。

邊有點壞心眼地想著，他與身下人濕潤的眼神互相糾纏，向彼此靠近、自然地接起吻來……在今天之前絕對沒辦法想像的事。想要珍惜這個人、這一刻的心情加深了這吻。

似有若無的電流竄過指尖，只是接吻的暗示已經讓身體發滾變燙……

方大同閉起眼睛、眉心苦悶地皺起，低喘一口氣。

深吻過後，被情慾沖昏頭腦的蕭敬騰忽然按住他輕微隆起的褲襠，緩緩的、好像怕他反悔似的拉下褲鏈。那一瞬間方大同腦中閃過好多念頭，有想過掙扎或者閃避，最後他只是靜靜的握著掌心，呼吸急速的僵在原處，由著他。

都已經快半百的人了，不可能純情到不知道接下來會發生什麼事。雖然有想過要到乾淨的、溫暖的地方展開下一步，但是年輕的身體耐不住，一直靠咸澀海水的滋潤摩擦著、雙手並用的探索，讓氣氛升溫到無法停止，如一列脫軌火車。

方大同明白他一秒時間也不想浪費。思前想後只好潮紅著臉，雙手緊扣在不算寬闊但有安全感的肩膀上，接受他的愛撫。

如今月光已被黑點掩蓋得幾乎只剩光線，他憑己力也沒法走遠了。如此想著，他的手抱緊了點。他確實不能要求只有二十來歲的敬騰在這回事上彬彬有禮。老實說，那如火焰般熾烈的動作幾乎讓他無法呼吸。

內褲被拉下，男人的大手圈套著他陰莖的手圈，一鬆、一緊地收放著，好像要擠出什麼來似的。

「唔....嗯...」擠出來的愛液濕答答地淌過敬騰的指縫間，他羞恥的不想意識這些，可是擦響的漬漬水聲沒法忽視。怎麼自己的身體也敏感成無法置信的程度，方大同喘噓噓的，皺眉吞吐悶熱的空氣。

從前跟妻子一起時，都是自己主動又有序的完成步驟，規律得像交一份家課。如今身體被肆無忌憚的撫摸，這不由自己主導、完全預測不到下一步的感覺讓他驚心動魄。驀地，他的腰肢被托高。

「嚇...?」更確切點說，是男人的一隻手臂環在他腿後，托起他的臀部。

這樣一來自己便向後傾，下身貼在他的胸膛上……那滾燙，好像連乾涸成塊的愛液都會融化。

「喂...」方大同被放倒，頭倚在船內的木頭上，驚愣的表情令蕭敬騰很想笑。

敬騰半強迫性地握著他的陽剛整根貼在胸膛上。 

方大同想向後退、蕭敬騰不許。畢竟是最敏感的一處被擄獲了，方大同一點也不想用自己那裡當著力點去拔河，只能依了他……敬騰的手引導大同的熱源去磨蹭自己。

方大同發出細不可聞的低吟，感到鈴口張得更開，尤如在人體畫布上塗鴉，在臀部前後搖晃的同時，在戀人身上劃下一道又一道、長的短的水亮……

與此同時，一刻也不想等的敬騰，試探性向後揉搓按摩著方大同的大腿內側跟後穴，用指尖摳著洞沿、不時伸入一根指節……「嗯嗚嗚……」

慾望太過高漲了，兩副熱血的肉體光藉磨擦便產生了快感；洞穴邊緣沒有任何敏感點，卻因為色情暗示過份強烈而引起顫慄。他沙啞的提醒「...伸進去了囉。」

沒有回答就代表了默認。

方大同喉嚨中噥出類似嗚咽的呻鳴，懷疑自己會不會瘋狂到光看著他、靠近他，就足以讓自己高潮。

平滑的胸膛被前後地劇烈磨擦到發紅，敬騰好像不覺痛，還故意握緊他的下身去磨擦兩點突起。

「不...」他雙目迷濛地看著，自己的蕈頭被輕握頂上蕭敬騰的乳頭，一次、又一次。他終於忍不下去，搖擺腰桿，讓幼嫩與粗糙的紋理互擦。

敬騰也被他深深刺激到，仰頭、急喘一聲。

「嗄──」聽到蕭敬騰發出隱忍的鼻音，他更羞愧欲死了。

但是，互相為對方製造快感、知道對方正為自己而感到舒服，竟然會讓快感倍數激增，有別樣的滿足。

一直到他瞪著膠簾子的視線變得朦朧、一直到星塵化成兩顆、三顆……

聽覺逐漸離他遠去，船搖晃在海水上規律的吱嘎聲、液體攪拌的嘖嘖水聲。

只有自己聽到都覺得太煽情的喘息、太快的心跳聲衝擊著耳膜。他閉上雙眼，反正視覺已於他無用。

他甚至沒有意識到蕭敬騰的整根中指推了進去，深得無可再深，然後左右搖、拉大洞口……之後，藏匿在被撥亂的褲中，跟隨著搖晃不已、漲得紫青的一雙囊袋被握著，幼細的毛髮跟手掌磨擦發出沙沙沙的聲音。蕭敬騰特別寬大的手把它們柔柔裹著，完全覆蓋。感受其中的質感與重量……「這裡變得好漲……超熱的，好燙……」

方大同很想喚他閉起嘴，不要再現場轉播了。分明是惡質地故意讓他這中年漢難為情。

但敬騰的手勢從本來溫柔的捧著、變成了掐擠，隨心所欲地掐搓起來。

於是他只能搖著頭、喘粗氣，感到濕髮打在自己的眼皮上……「喂……不、不要……呀哈──」船隨著他扭腰而猛冕，蕩出一波波的海浪聲響，微浪令船搖擺的幅度更大了。方大同總以為他下一秒便會被晃出船身。

但同時他卻可悲地發現自己因為他急趕的動作、強加的微妙痛意而更興奮。

「阿哈……哈……嗯！太深了！」

蕭敬騰一邊以大手搓揉著他的雙珠，另一邊則往後穴塞入第二根手指，食指跟中指一拉，撐開穴口。

完全對他的抗議彷若妄聞，青年自己探索並以覺得對的方法去做……蕭敬騰伸出了舌尖、潤滑上唇。俯身埋頭向他會陰方向進攻。

從沒有被如此服侍的方大同被嚇得都要愣了，一驚，只能發出兩字，「不要！」

但後頭的一字完全走了調、變得尖細嫵媚，方大同的眼皮跟睫毛猛震……

他清楚地感到滾燙得快灼傷他的口腔像黑洞包裹著下體，緊塞得難以置信，而舌尖靈巧的擦過張開而紅腫的小縫。

「嗚！」

腰部泛酸，輸精管劇烈的收縮抽搐!!高潮的快感讓他眼前一白、腰背哆嗦，但最讓他想撞牆的是……他是因為完全看不到、所以稍微幻想一下自己被舔陰莖跟囊袋的畫面所以才一下子讓快感暴增越過堤壩，就這樣射出來了。

大、大概只有五六分鐘吧……卻連忍耐都辦不到……

為了不讓更多的呻吟脫口而出，他緊緊咬著下唇，軟倒在蕭敬騰的懷中。

跟隨他滑下來的還有精液的軌跡，軟掉的肉棒拖過蕭敬騰的胸膛，拉出一條斷續白絲。

他喘著氣、卻沒辦法完全坐下來，因為那讓他漲痛的兩根指頭還塞在裡頭。

蕭敬騰低下頭來、他們四目雙對，方大同真不知道在他的眼中的自己是什麼難堪模樣的，戀人抬起手背從上而下，摸著他熱烘烘的臉龐、撥開他額前的瀏海，好像在整理一個紳士的儀容。

他也不想知道現在的自己是什麼窩囊樣。

望了好半晌，敬騰意猶未盡的親親他汗濕的臉頰。

毫無預警地把手指抽出來，方大同來不及鬆口氣，男人卻以指頭掏起胸膛上的精液，然後把濕漉漉的手指塞回原位！「啊！」

被竄上的野蠻快感噸到，方大同大幅度地抬腰，還扭了一下，幾乎整個人滑出船外。

蕭敬騰從後抱著他的腰，把筋疲力盡的方大同給拖回來，「哈哈，別跌入水中。」

每當敬騰的指頭擦過肌膚，就會帶來一陣戰慄。

方大同的背緊貼著他的胸腔，明顯地感到敬騰心臟的跳動頻率。

他忽然覺得，這樣很好，他們赤裸裸擁於一起。

雖然是決裂了十五年、老死不相往來、雖然被莫名其妙的推下路軌生死未卜，雖然神奇得像電視劇的狗血劇情般穿越回來，但這一刻、這一秒很好，讓他很想就此睡去死去，溺斃在這疑幻似真的熱夢裡。

* * *

只是，穿過他大腿間突出來的肉棒，那熱燙提醒他不是夢。

呃、其實他真的有點恐懼。方大同拼命吞嚥津液，試圖把緊張的情緒壓下來。敬騰沿著他的肩膀碎吻而下，隨意地將剩餘的衣物丟走，讓兩人肉帛相對再無障礙物。

他像小狗般留戀的啜吻著紅腫的乳尖，並抓著他兩邊膝蓋，一拉，雙腿M字型地打開、纖毫畢露。

那拉開的角度大得讓慣性面癱的方大同也臉紅。

他、他不用向下看都知道戀人目光焦點所在，那裡被手指所開發過後穴已經微微張開，被愛液、精液弄得濕漉漉，絕對濕得不像話，而且大腿內側又紅又腫……

思索了一下，蕭敬騰摟著他的細腰翻過去，讓大同背對著自己趴伏著。

幸好在緊急關頭，他還記得之前好像有看過此類的知識...「這樣好、好像比較易......進。」

說到「進」這個字吐吞的尷尬不已，而方大同的頭壓得低低地，眼眶紅潤，已是沒法回答。

敬騰輕輕把龜頭頂在穴上，藉著濕潤在外頭繞了一圈、又一圈，務求讓愛液塗抹均勻。

方大同的臂部向後一縮，死死咬著下唇。忍不住耳背燙熱，漏出幾絲呻吟，「嗯……嗯！好熱...」他後邊滾燙得好像埋入了火種。

「忍一下...」蕭敬騰也是耐不住情慾的折騰，一手扶著方大同的腰，握著自己的陽具對準位置，腰桿向下沈……

方大同的胸前挨著涼透的衣堆，涼到他牙關打顫、渾身發癢，但後邊卻是敬騰火熱的胸懷，兩種刺激令他頭昏腦脹。

按捺不住的戀人把他的臀肉掰開，露出洞口，然後將沈甸甸的陰莖沈壓進來，盡量一點一點擠進去……

他只能哆嗦著隱住姿態，直到蕭敬騰把整根陰莖送了進去。

終於成功埋入，方大同的小腿肚一抖，背部大大地弓起來。「啊───」

因生理刺激而積聚的淚水，脫出眼眶，直直往下滑……

然後他張大顫抖的嘴唇，失去聲音數秒。

還沒跌進耳洞中，就被溫柔地舔去了。

蕭敬騰吞下他所有的淚。

「敬騰...我什麼都看不到...」

方大同哽咽開口，抹去震落的淚，眼前只剩最後一絲光芒。

「那就別看，感受我。」敬騰把他抱緊似要深入血肉中

然後將下身拔出些許，開始抽送……

方大同的腦袋空白一片，不能思考了。

* * *

裸裎相擁於漫天璀璨星塵下的一葉小船中。風很涼。

方大同閉起眼眸，累極倚於蕭敬騰的頸旁，臉深埋在他溫暖的頸窩中，緩緩的喘息。

「所以你現在看不見我嗎...」

蕭敬騰把自己的連帽外套覆在大同赤裸的身上保暖。

大同聽到輕如無聲的問題，睜開眼凝望他，又閉上，搖頭。

雖然已經聽罷大同被莫名其妙推下路軌，再穿越過來、看到月光被一點點掩蓋的故事，可蕭敬騰的腦袋還是一片混沌，理不出情緒。木然的把他摟緊，只知道自己完全不捨得放手。

「但是我們是為什麼會交惡那麼久...?」

實際的時期大同沒有提及，蕭敬騰只是模糊的意識到那是一段不短的時間。

方大同埋在懷中的身軀瞬間僵硬了，爾後微抖，好像被這無心的問句撃中。蕭敬騰心慌的用手掌輕輕有節奏的拍撫他，「不想說的話就別說了...」

「不，我想說。」戀人捲起修長的雙腿，好像在建設一層保護罩。臉磨蹭在他的鎖骨上數次，才儲夠了勇氣開口。「我結婚了，你是我的伴郎...」

蕭敬騰安靜的聽著，不顯驚訝。其實，他的內心一隅很早以前就已預測到大同總有天會找個好女孩結婚的，然後他也會順理成章的、不知是迷糊或是殘忍的邀請自己身處那個，在婚禮中除了新娘外最接近他的位置，然後看他永遠不屬於自己。

「嗯。」為了鼓勵他說下去，他輕輕的替大同梳理濕髮，用動作告訴他，並沒有生氣。

大同咬緊牙關，困難得像喉嚨被捏緊的說「然後在休息室中，我說了句很過份的話...」

「我說...說、我後悔認識你...」

蕭敬騰插在他髮絲間的大手停住幾秒，然後又再繼續。

好像根本沒聽到什麼令他神傷的話。

似沒聽到什麼會令他心痛得與他決裂多年的話。

靜了好久。

方大同有點慌張的撐起身，憑感覺用雙手握住蕭敬騰的肩膀，渾身抖擻，咬緊牙關的平復情緒，「後來好多年我都想跟你說...對不起。我從沒有後悔認識你...」

下唇咬得泛白，透明的淚水從紅透的眼角滑出來，好像受了什麼委屈的孩子般，抹了又淌。

「...我覺得認識了你是生命中最好的事了，請原諒我。」

「請你...原諒我...」

蕭敬騰被他那崩潰的淚顏和哽咽的聲音震撼到，久久無法說話，只能看著夜空下憋得滿臉通紅的他，抖震似快要散架的他。

他從沒有看過如此不冷靜的大同。好似要把埋在心中的悲傷都釋放出來。

這一刻，大同肯定是抱著那幾千個日子的委屈來誠懇的乞討原諒的。

在大同失去視覺的世界中，此刻處於他身前的彷彿不是二十四歲的自己，而是那個很多年老死不相往來的自己吧。那個從婚禮的草坪揚長而去之後，恨了他多年的男人。

蕭敬騰幾乎被這個痛苦的男人勾出眼淚。

稍微想像，大同那麼寂寞的獨個過著餘生，數著日子，時刻想著要向他道歉卻無門。

都快要心疼得死掉了。

自己，你是怎麼捨得。

於是他微笑，代那個很多年後的自己說。

「別哭了。我原諒你了。」

終於聽到原諒從敬騰口中說出來。

方大同呆了一會，心中的破洞不再漏出冷風，被修補了部份。

即使不是四十五歲的敬騰跟自己說，但也足夠了。

他點點頭、彎下唇再點點頭。淚流得更兇了。

嗯。抹眼淚。

在蕭敬騰眼中，真看不出這是四十多歲的男人了。

那麼可憐兮兮的。

* * *

「那你回去你的年份了，還會記得今天這些事嗎?」

方大同搖頭「我不知道...」

「那你回去了如果記得，要來找我哦，咯，就這樣說定了，我等你囉。」

蕭敬騰說得那麼輕鬆，好像只是在約定下星期去看電影，而不是約定多年後一件不知會否發生的事。語氣如此稀鬆平常。

方大同原來點了頭，又立即搖頭。

「不要約定。你別等我，如果我回去了就被車撞死了、如果你已經有了心愛的女孩...怎麼能讓你等我如此久...」

蕭敬騰忽然笑出來，「哈哈，你有沒搞清楚啊?等不等是本大爺來決定的。我說了等就會等啦，你回去記得慢慢走、別急，因為人老了易摔骨頭。」

方大同啞然聽著他孩子氣的霸道說法，不禁笑了。只能點點頭。

「不行，為免你反悔，要寫下來。」

蕭敬騰忽發奇想。抽起碼頭柱子上繫著的原來讓人家寫煙火字句的小薄及筆，「你快給我寫個欠據!」

方大同微笑搖頭，眼前的黑色像滴進了墨又再加深了一層。他連呼吸都變得微弱了。

「你替我寫，我什麼都看不見。」

「寫什麼好。」蕭敬騰苦惱的思考。

「please wait for me.」方大同虛弱的呢喃。

蕭敬騰聽著他彷彿彌留的遊絲聲線，不敢怠慢，立即寫下潦草的英文。

「我們那麼熟，就不用加please了。」

寫下了

『wait for me. 11.9.2011』

最後他握著大同的手協助他簽上名字。

「敬騰，我...感覺我要走了。」

他的手指疲軟得一根也伸不起來了。整個人輕飄飄有種肉體快要跟靈魂撕裂分離的感覺。

「嗯、好的。回見。」蕭敬騰抹抹鼻尖，嗓音有點走了調。

把他的手握得那麼緊。

在大同失去意識的前一刻，他在他耳邊輕輕說「大同，我想婚禮那年的我沒有恨你。」

「他一定是太愛你，所以選擇退出你的生活，不再打擾你，直到你去找他那天。」

「一定是這樣的，所以別傷心了，傻子。」

方大同感動得不能自己。他這麼多年來的心結終於被這男人溫柔的解開了。

勉強的點了頭。

他就在他懷中失去了意識。

* * *

翌日

陽光灑在咖啡色的小木屋中。

雪白床單上的男人被曬醒了，揉揉腫起來的雙眼，掀開眼簾。

「早安，大同!」熟悉的精力充沛的聲音在左側響起。

方大同撐起酸痛的身子，腰部好似被折了般發熱疼痛，不禁輕呼出口。「嘶...」

「早...」聲音也沙啞得出奇。

好友拿著水杯遞上，他接來呷了一口。「謝謝...」

咦，敬騰今天心情好像特別好，之前明明還是悶悶不樂的。

方大同抓弄一下亂髮，微笑。「我好像不小心扭到腰了。」

對邊扔來那份向女友求愛的計劃書，「今天行程好多，你走得動不?」

「嗯嗯。」他專心的翻閱著本子。

沒看到敬騰握緊錢包，像寶貝般看待不想放回背包。

因為裡頭收藏了意義重大的紙張。

* * *

2032 1月 11日 K49 J45

「拿來擔架...!!快請其他乘客讓開!」

「好，準備，一、二、三!UP!一、二、三!UP」

方大同身子一輕，就在吵死人的叱喝聲中轉醒過來。

他被綁緊在擔架床上，從路軌拖上月台，醫護人士圍著他團團轉。

其中一位救傷員看到他睜開雙眼，立即跟他說話「先生，你還清醒嗎?先生...」

「你叫什麼名字?」

「方...方大同...」他待呼吸暢通後才慢慢說出來。

「有沒有感到哪裡不適?」

「沒有...只有些頭暈。」

「先生你剛才掉軌撞到後腦了，我們要把你送回醫院做檢查，你不用怕。」

醫護人員說完，便轉頭跟其他同袍交流著他的情況。研究如何把他搬上救護車。

方大同聽罷，瞪圓雙目，把氧氣罩拔走，意圖解開身上的帶子。

剛才跟他說話的男子大驚失色奔過來。「先生你在做什麼!?」

「我、對不起，我不可以去醫院...我沒事了...」

「撞到後腦，後果可能很嚴重的，我們鄭重建議你去醫院做詳細檢查。」

首次要毫無理由的推卻人家的好意，方大同很不好意思但堅持。

「我有非常重要的約要赴，對不起我真的不能去醫院...請你明白這是我的決定。」

男人嘆口氣，說那你現在起身走路我看。

方大同站起來很穩當的走了幾步，健步如飛，毫無問題。

醫護人員嘆氣。轉頭跟同袍商量了會，拿出一份證明書遞上。

「既然是你的決定，請你在這簽個名吧。」

「嗯，謝謝。」方大同飛快的簽名。內疚的點頭。

「幸好車頭有感應裝置，溫度超過二十五的物件掉軌都會自動停駛，不然你早死了。不要如此想不開啊先生。而且為市民添了不必要的麻煩。」

「對不起...我一時晃神就這樣了...」

男人搖搖頭，收起聲明書。轉頭收拾裝置。

方大同站起來，來不及檢查身上的衣物，就被車廂玻璃上重播的廣告吸引了眼睛。

「王者回歸 香港站再度加場

8.1-11.1紅墈體育館

蕭敬騰2032巡迴演唱會」

方大同呆若木雞看完整個廣告。

然後開始拔腿狂奔上大馬路招計程車。

他原來擔心敬騰對約定的事沒有印象跟記憶。

可是想想敬騰的香港演唱會每年都選在九月中舉行，

而且九月十一必定有場，他的心就被感動盈滿了，連最後一絲疑惑也消去。

可是他那年忘了告訴他，他並不是九月穿越回去的，而是一月。

他也忘了說，自己是從哪年回去的。

所以敬騰是不知盡頭的、也不知結果的、

無止盡地等到今天。

* * *

「MAY姐、我待敬騰演唱會完了之後可以見他一面嗎...」

「這、有點為難...就你也知道...」

MAY姐聽到那麼久沒聽過的嗓音不禁呆住，然後尷尬的回答。

他們冷戰已是全個圈子都知道的事了。要她安排真有點為難。

「妳可以替我寫張紙條在show完了再給他嗎，他看了應該會答應的...」

「好吧，你說。」

「就寫back for you。請他一定要等我。」

「嗯寫好了，我會給他的。」

「謝謝妳。」

「不謝啦，我也想你們和好嘛哈哈。」

「對了我還有個不情之請，妳...可以安排我坐在後排觀眾席嘛...」

「咦，最前排的好麼?就坐VIP啦。」

「不、不用了我不想他看到我，暫時不想騷擾他的表演情緒。」

「可是...票都賣完了，我沒有後排的在手...」

「那真的不用麻煩了，謝謝妳，我再找方法，先拜拜。」

「哦，好的，待會見，拜拜。」

掛了電話，方大同就在紅館外悠轉。

他確實不想坐在前方，一來怕敬騰忽然看到自己會影響到表演。

二來給傳媒眼利的拍到又不知會亂寫什麼故事。

總之得萬事小心。

他懊惱的繞圈子。

坐在外頭的藍光雕塑環椅上想方法入場。

公椅是圓環形的，坐在旁邊歌迷的對話很輕易就傳入耳中。

「阿催...那男人說他帶不夠錢，不買票了。」

戴眼鏡女孩奔過來，苦惱的說。

被稱為阿催的漂亮女孩瞪起原來就很圓的眼晴，火了。

「那就不賣他!一個大男人連張票錢都付不出來麼，最多我們躺著看。」

「嗯...就是快開場了，臨時也賣不出去...」

「唉，這票錢就我們幾個平分，當成給老蕭買花襯衫的資金了。」

「哈哈哈，都老大不小了還穿那麼台...」

方大同右手掩嘴忍不住笑意。

正想開口向她們詢問票子的事，遠處一群拿著燈牌的女孩往這邊走來，人數也不少。

「喂，阿慈、阿催...票如何啦?」

「沒事，不賣了不賣了!」

奔過來的其一女孩穿著長裙走得飛快，但是樂極生悲、她始料不及的....

轟轟烈烈的踏中裙擺!!!立即翻了個跟斗，伴隨著尖叫「啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~!!!!」

狠狠在地上跌得四腳朝天!!

原來看得很緊張的方大同想起身扶她，但驚見她長裙蓋過頭臉，露出小褲，他又不好意思的怔住，立即移開視線。「誒...」

朋友們邊笑邊把她扶起來，說著上次果果在機場見敬騰也是摔得那麼難看啊哈哈哈哈。

看起來這喜感的一摔應該沒有造成愛傷。

方大同偷偷瞄去，這跌倒後笑得更燦爛的女孩長得好眼熟，哈哈...有點像廣仲呢。

這群少女真的非常有趣。他感興的偷聽人家的對話。

後來只聽見她們巴啦巴啦的討論待會敬騰的演唱會戰衣如何，會唱什麼歌以及緋聞女友屬真屬假等事，似乎追隨敬騰已多年了。這群人一邊聊還一邊笑得毫無形象。看來都是爽朗的性格，應該很好溝通。

於是他稍為整理一下儀容，站起身子來。正想開口。

怎料紅館外的工作人員開始喊進場了，一群人呼啦的往門口邁去。

他別無他法，只好輕拍那個衝得很起勁的阿催肩膀。

阿催轉過頭來，疑惑的望向他。

方大同覺得這長髮及肩的女孩很眼熟，肯定之前見過，卻又想不起哪裡。

他禮貌的開口「不好意思，我剛才聽妳們說有票想賣，可以賣給我嗎?」

「誒...?」阿催流露出懷疑的眼神。

這個男人沒票又來紅館門口幹嘛。

「多少錢都沒問題的，我只想進場...」

方大同為免自己被定位為想勾搭美女的中年漢，立即拿出錢包表現付錢的決心。

這時，前頭的一幫朋友見這邊出事了又擁回來。

被一群女孩圍繞著的方大同壓力巨大。冷汗滑下來。

終於，阿催說「好...我們賣給你，就原價780。」

好友靠近她輕說。「催，怎麼了?這男人誰啊?」

沒發現阿催已經渾身輕顫，拼命抓緊衣角壓下澎湃的情緒。

見朋友來了，就換成抓著朋友的手臀，用力得幾乎捏出瘀青。

最後還是沒忍住，一直在朋友耳邊低呼「是他...妳看清楚嘛，是他啦...他啦!」

「哪個他啦...?」被捏得好痛的友人望得更仔細，然後輕呼一聲「天啊...我知道了，是他真的是他...」

方大同抽出足夠的金額，看他們一個傳一個在悄悄話，最後全部人都轉用了一種非常一致的熾熱眼神興奮的盯著自己看，盯得他快穿洞了。

他把票子從抖著的纖手換過來，點頭道謝。

自己...應該不會被認出來吧，已經退居幕後好多年了。除了當年的粉絲認得出來，其他人只把他當成普通的中年男人吧。而且這些女孩不是敬騰的歌迷麼......

後來就變成了他被這幫好像嗑了藥的女孩圍在中央護送到紅館中。

然後跟他們一起落坐。

坐在這些吱吱喳喳、眼神很詭異的女孩中，他的心跳得異常快。

不一會，坐他身邊的阿催便閃著亮晶晶的星眸轉過來說。

「請問你可以在我們的票子上簽名嗎?」甜甜的聲線。

果然...是被認出來了。

「好，沒問題...」很久沒簽名，他汗顏的抽出口袋的筆，雙手接過那疊票子。

在簽下去前才發現不妥。

「這是蕭敬騰的票子，簽下去不好吧?」

這樣就喧賓奪主了。

豈料這群女孩竟然有致一同的齊刷刷搖頭，大叫「不會!!這樣很好!非常好!!」

「真的很好!!」

方大同終於抖著肩膀笑出來，被逗樂的點頭，正想要簽時，

阿催又說了「等等!!可以給我們寫抬頭麼?」

「好的...」很容易被控制的某人立即答應了。

「讓他給阿慈寫總受啊快...」

「不要!」

沒有理會眼鏡女孩的反對，一張寫著TO 總受遲遲的紙張被遞上，他茫然的跟著簽下去。

一一完成了她們的要求。

簽好了燈光也暗下來了。

演唱會開始了。

* * *

在卸妝中途假寐了一會。

如此短的時間峙內竟然就做了個夢。

蕭敬騰夢到現在的自己站在港鐵的路軌旁。

看到另個二十來歲的「自己」隨著人潮在站內轉車。

於是他跟隨著上去看會發生什麼事。

另一個「自己」向前走，對前頭的中年男人說話。

不斷叫喚「大同、大同?」

竭而不捨的叫喚。中年男人轉過頭來，果然是大同的臉。

蕭敬騰驚訝無比。

下個瞬間，電子門被那「自己」點開了，違規開門的響聲於車站內大作。好刺耳。

機鐵無聲極速進站。

「大同，你還不走，他在等你呢。」

大同的肩膀被「自己」後方猛力一推。

他被推得頭昏腦脹。膝蓋一軟，向前跌倒，半跪在冰涼的地板上。

蕭敬騰想上前救援，但「自己」殘酷的雙手快速再推。

他看到大同...像落葉般掉落在車軌上。

車子進站了。

他醒來了。

「掉軌」這事帶給他太多片段、只能捂著胸口猛喘氣。

當年小船上大同曾跟自己說，他是被人推下車軌的，難道那個他沒說出口的人...就是自己?

這只是夢還是暗示?

此時MAY姐急急奔過來說「敬騰，恭喜演唱會成功!!」

蕭敬騰喝口水，平復心情，微笑多謝。

「待會有慶功宴是不?」

「嗯，對的。」

「誒...其實...我有張紙條要給你的。」

看到MAY姐欲言又止，蕭敬騰不解「哦，好的...」伸手接過。

把紙條展開。

看到裡面的字句，他眼前一黑。

暈頭轉向的，幾乎站不牢。

那瞬間崩潰的、臉色發白模樣快要把MAY姐嚇出一身冷汗，不斷問「怎麼啦、沒事吧!?」

蕭敬騰怔一怔，深深呼吸跌坐在沙發上。

「他、他在哪裡，我想見他...」

「他說完場會來找你的，應該快來了吧。」

MAY姐撥著大同的手機。

但這天，

蕭敬騰仍沒有等到方大同。

* * *

2021 K38 J34

會議室好吵鬧，吵架的聲音隱若的傳出來。

方大同原約好了跟台灣公司高層開會，表達自己想辭去歌手身份，專心當幕後製作人的心願。

經過宣傳部的樓層時竟聽見會議室傳出不尋常的聲音，於是向同事詢問。

「好像是敬騰跟夏天在吵耶...很少見吵得如此激烈的。」

「哦呃...」

聽到敬騰這個名字特別敏感的方大同，原想轉身離開。

可是想想，以後退出了幕前應該沒什麼機會看到敬騰了，有點不捨。

就神推鬼拱的往會議室的方向悄悄邁去，站在門口玻璃窗外偷看。

心想只要看他一眼就好。

裡頭的聲音斷續傳出來。

「敬騰，你別傻了!九月的檔期我們已經在跟上海那邊談了!不可能隨便改期了!」

「我說了一定得九月在香港先辨的!就算只有一場我也得辨!」

「九月十一那天我一定得在香港的...」

「這世界不是你說了就算的!!你這樣任性會加重大家的工作量!而且紅館也未必有檔期...」「九月是淡季怎會沒有期...夏姐妳知道我得...妳知道的。」

敬騰的聲音聽上來很沮喪。

但是夏天卻被惹得更火了。

她翻出敬騰放在背包的錢包，把裡面一張薄紙找出來。

敬騰嚇得臉色變青，卻沒伸手去撓。都三十多歲的人了沒理由動手動腳的。

「夏姐妳想做什麼...」

「這是你的魔障我要把它扔掉!我說了這件事從沒發生!」

她捏緊快腐爛的薄紙，喝罵「我受不了了，這明明是你的字跡!是你自己寫給自己的，你看清楚別再妄想了，什麼堅持的約定，聽得我都快瘋了!!清醒一點好嗎!?」

「妳可以不相信我，可是妳不能阻止我守約。」

敬騰摀住半邊臉，夏天的話令他很痛苦。

「我不能阻止你嗎!你真的如此想?我明天就抓你看心理醫生!」

夏天就在他面前，把那張只有掌心大小的紙，撕成幾片，扔入垃圾桶中。

然後怒極摔開會議室另側的門走了。

敬騰好像一時間被她的舉動震攝住。

然後雙手蓋著臉，肩膀狂抖，像風中的落葉快要支零破碎。

靜了幾十秒立即奔向垃圾桶，不顧形象的蹲下來翻找。

把無用的垃圾扔開，不理滿手髒亂的尋找被撕開的紙片。

從方大同的角度，明顯看到敬騰臉上有透明的淚滴在滾落。

失去那張紙對他如此重要嗎?

竟然偷偷的哭了。

方大同感到心被揪起般痛楚，沒有細想便要推開門，想跟他一起找回紙片。

豈料門只開了個縫，敬騰便盯著垃圾桶開口了。

帶點淒涼的嗓子。

「別進來，我不想看到你。」

方大同緊咬下唇，停了所有動作。凝視那孤獨的背影一會，終於關好門。

轉身離開。

敬騰還沒有原諒自己。他還是不要去惹他更心煩好了。

其實他還想跟他說，紅館九月中的檔期在他手上。

但他在剛才的幾分鐘內已決定要讓給敬騰。

* * *

還記得當天旅館的門牌 還留住笑著離開的神態

當天整個城市 那樣輕快 沿路一起走半哩長街

還記得街燈照出一臉黃 還燃亮那份微溫的便當

剪影的你輪廓 太好看 凝住眼淚才敢細看

_______________________________________________________

方大同睡了飽足的一覺，從深層的睡眠中甦醒，然後自然的被身旁細碎的流水聲喚起來，他疲倦的睜開雙眼，瞳孔被白光燈曬得又閉上。

適應好了，他轉頭向流水方向望，原來是那是清水倒入杯中的聲響。

正在倒水的青年聽到動靜，轉過頭來跟自己對看，驚愕的瞪大眼睛，打翻了水杯。

他說「爸...?爸你真醒了!!?」

方大同微笑點頭，抬手想碰一下許久不見的兒子，卻發現自己右手插著點滴針，而兒子也...高壯了不少，比起印象中瘦弱的他，明顯是長大了，都從少年長成青年模樣了。

兒子水漬也來不及打理，便緊握他的手，嗓音激動，輕拍「太好了，你醒來了。」

轉頭向床尾的女孩打眼色輕說「撥電話。」

「這是哪兒?醫院嗎...?」看裝潢絕對就是醫院的私人病房沒錯。他記得演唱會中途，自己眼前忽然似蒙上迷霧，愈來愈模糊，直到後來竟黑得伸手不見五指。後腦痛得欲裂，身體乏力的從椅子滑下去，意識消去之前只聽見女孩們很慌張的聲音，還有送他去醫院之類的叫喊聲。

他入院還鬧得兒子從澳洲來探望了，真是太麻煩他了，結果自己連當個令人安心的父親也不稱職啊。他撐起身子，倚在床尾...「剛才的女孩是你女友嗎?」

兒子略顯尷尬，點點頭。「嗯。」

「好乖巧斯文的女孩。」

「嗯...哪有人一醒來不是問自己身體如何，而是問這些事的啊老爸。」

兒子受不了的搔搔頭，按下召喚護士的鍵鈕。

方大同靜待醫生做完簡單檢查，醫生如釋重負的跟他說，幸好當時送院快，不然腦內的血塊來不及清出來就會後患無窮了，現在勸喻他安心於醫院養病，只要留院做完詳細的檢查就可以回家休息了。

方大同摸摸自己的後腦勺，那兒包著紗布果然又腫又硬，肯定做過了什麼手術。可是他就是少條筋的性格，也沒有很擔心，只要結果好就好。

他抓起點滴架，說「躺久了，我想出去走走...」

兒子大驚失色，「不行啦，待會又暈了怎麼辦!?」

可方大同堅持，我就去草坪走幾步，沒事的。

最後兒子拗不過，說好，待我打電話跟媽說了再陪你去。

怎料再回病房時已不見了爸爸的身影。

* * *

還記得當天結他的和弦 還明白每段旋律的伏線

當天街角流過你聲線 沿路旅程如歌褪變

__________________________________________________

方大同滾著點滴架慢慢走，在草坪上曬著溫柔的月光。

直到他確定自己走得夠遠了，才從褲袋中抓起手機，按開電源。

他稍帶緊張的等待，幸好手機呱躁的響起音樂，證明它還有餘電。

方大同呼口氣。

仰望星空。

沒想著他竟然昏過去了，原本約了敬騰在後台的，又讓他多等了半天，敬騰那笨蛋肯定很焦急吧，說不定還會生氣。想到他氣急敗壞繼而沮喪的模樣，方大同悲哀的發現，腦子中虛擬的都是二十幾歲時年輕的他。

因為之前的十五年空白了大截，太久不相見，他收藏不了敬騰活靈活現的表情，以致如何想像都不傳神。只能靠著殘留的記憶塑造他。

這次他們不會再錯過彼此了。

即使他們只餘下幾年生命，也要牽手渡過。

手機的屏幕亮起來，開機準備已完成了。方大同抓上手看，就想找出敬騰的手機號。

但是屏幕上顯示的日子卻讓他僵在原地。

久久不言語。

2035年3月10日

好似被雷撃中似的紮根在原地，他感到血液呼啦一聲逆流。轉念一想，沒可能如此一昏就輕易的無感的過了三年啊，肯定是手機太久沒用所以機件故障了。他緩緩把心中梗得快爆炸的那口氣呼出來。對啊、對啊...咳他幹嘛自己嚇自己。

於是他把手機揣好，走前了幾步，向一位幫病人推著輪椅的護士問道「請問今天是幾年幾月?」護士沒聽清楚他的古怪問題，就順其自然的答了「3月10日啊。」

「不好意思，那年份呢...」

她投來疑惑的一眼，還是照實回答了「2035吶。」繼續向前走。

天氣確實冷洌得不像九月份，而似殘冬，長袖的格子病人服也抵抗不了風鑽入，為肌膚撫上一層疙瘩，他只覺身冷腦子熱，世界都在旋轉。

胡亂抓了個男士問年份，得出來的結果仍是2035年。他果真...昏迷三年不醒了。

腦筋亂成一團漿糊的搖晃走著，乾燥的草皮原來很好走，他卻走得似踏在荊棘路上，每秒也生痛。他竟然又讓敬騰等了自己三年多......

原來是不捨敬騰再耗多一秒的，如今他還好意思去找他再信誓旦旦的說些不設實際的諾言麼。心下一沈，想想他只是個平凡的又醜又老的小市民而已，哪配得上如日中天的樂壇天王。

而且不知敬騰是否始終如一的在等自己，也許他失望了、傷心了，決定組織個小家庭，不再傻傻的等下去了吧。

這三年間，不知他過得好不好，如果有惦念著自己的失約，就太罪過了。

方大同拖著軟掉的身軀走，走到草坪盡處的木椅處，索性把身體窩入最裡邊。

像被抽乾氣力似的抱起膝蓋，默默把傷心消化掉。

他當時就應該先去醫院檢查，而不是急著奔去演唱會的。

竟然連腦溢血都不知道。

真的蠢死了。蠢死了。

* * *

忘掉天地 彷彿也想不起自己 仍未忘相約看漫天黃葉遠飛

就算會與你分離 淒絕的戲 

要決心忘記 我便記不起

______________________________________________________________

窩著窩到腿都酸了。草坪遠處醫院入口忽然傳來一陣不少的騷動。

人聲沸騰，把他模糊的意志激醒了點，但他一點也不想抬頭看。

繼續把臉壓在充滿洗衣精油香氣的病服中，專心的發呆。想想餘生要去哪兒孤獨的渡過。

他已沒有臉再找敬騰了。不如隨兒子住吧。

可兒子已有女友，可能不太方便。他還是一個人住好了。

雖然...寂寞。但已習慣了。

遠處的騷動移近了點，方大同把身子埋得更深了，像一只乾巴巴的蝸牛，幾乎要把輸液架扯跌。

手勒得痛了也沒有管。沈溺在那潭悲涼中。

忽爾，身邊有另一個人落坐了。

人體的自然熱量彷彿從空氣因子傳來。

冬夜中，他感到溫暖了點，沒那麼冷。

但是好奇怪他都沒有聽到走路的聲音。

身旁很沒禮貌的、不問一句就擅自落坐的人靜靜的倚在椅上。

是在欣賞月光嗎?

坐了好久、好久、幾乎有一世紀那麼久。

那人有了動靜，寧靜中窸窣窸窣的響起衣料犘擦的聲響。

方大同莞爾了半晌。

這天時不冷麼，還脫外套...?

但是一下秒，那件昂貴的西裝外套卻輕蓋於自己微抖的身軀上。

質地好舒服。

手勢溫柔得幾乎薰出了他的淚水。

方大同呆若木雞，然後像對待什麼矜貴物品般緩緩把臉輕埋入那件外套中，顫抖。

身體縮成一球狀。

* * *

明日天地 只恐怕認不出自己 

仍未忘跟你約定假如沒有死

___________________________________________

「月亮......你還想讓我等多久呢?」

身旁的男人平靜的說，自言自語般呢喃，那熟悉的嗓音仍然醇厚有磁性，但已被歲月摩損得很粗糙。

「我已經老了，快...等不起了。」

明明是在跟月光說話，但男人輕輕拎起他被點滴針壓得又漲又痛的手，調整好位置，再放下來。一點也沒有弄痛他。

方大同立即縮起被觸摸過的手，顫得更厲害。扭頭一直往椅盡處蹭，盡量離他愈遠愈好。

「為什麼當我終於可以正視你，不再故意躲著你時，你卻不願看我一眼。」

蕭敬騰慣性的抹抹鼻尖，看到方大同彷彿怕被燙傷似的，極力想遠離自己，不禁苦笑。

方大同的腳尖上的膠拖鞋啪躂掉落地上，乾脆把那只乾得龜裂的赤腳也縮上椅中。

把臉摀在外套上抽搐，死也不肯抬頭。

蕭敬騰雙手交握，繼續專心的跟月亮說話。

「我有沒有跟你說過，你是個忘性超級大的混蛋。你回來那天，忘了告訴我你是從哪年哪月掉軌的。於是我只好每年九月十一都待在香港，這還不止，還要全世界都知道我在香港，所以非得做大型演唱會不可。有幾年不景氣，入座率還不夠七成，夏姐想要殺死我。」

「好不容易等到你結婚了，等你說了那句話，原來那才是折磨的開始。自始我就得跟你決裂，在任何場合都不能跟你接觸，還得裝出很痛恨你的樣子。因為你跟我說過，我們是在婚禮那天絕交，我怕不如此做，會破壞歷史，我好怕行差踏錯了一步......你就不會愛我了。」

「然後......有好幾年我以為自己真的精神錯亂了，被抓去看心理醫生，醫生跟我說...字都是我自己寫的，是因壓力太大精神出了問題。我信了，我好怕變成瘋子。我去跟不同女人睡，我決定不要等你。」

蕭敬騰眼中泛濕，倔強的向上望，任星星看穿他的哀傷。

「可是......有天凌晨我打開電視在播你以前的演唱會，我大聲的跟著唱，竟然唱到尾都沒有忘詞，哈哈，然後我重播又重播了幾十遍，一直唱到發不出聲音為止。天亮了我奔到樓下電話亭打給你，聽你喂了一聲立即掛線，我就蹲大街丟臉的哭了出來。那年我四十三歲了。我想...我放不下你，瘋就瘋吧，我真的...捨不得你。反正這樣多年我都等下來了。」

想到那個難忘的場面。眼眸中的濕度超出負荷，他吞嚥一下喉頭，把透明抹走。

「有幾年我特別寂寞，灰灰走的深夜我想找你可是沒敢打擾你。然後過了兩年，東區也走了。人長大了我想我足夠堅強了，終於還是忍下來了。」

「我堅持要把其他工作推掉，如何也得在九月開演唱會，夏姐很不能諒解我，我們吵了好多次，她漸漸不把我當成親弟弟照顧了、決定去培養新人。我又失去了夏姐...」

這些痛心欲裂的事，他說起上來就像是在談論天氣般無起伏。

方大同只要稍為想像一下都知道那是多麼蝕骨之痛，女兒們跟親如家人的夏姐逐漸離開他時，該是如何的淒涼。他緊緊抓著衣擺，劇震不已。

「你離婚的報導出來了我好開心，請了個長假留在香港等你找我。但是你沒來，我又回台灣了，再等了幾年。這無止盡的等待令我好累，那紙條我撕了又貼，貼了又撕好多次...」

蕭敬騰微笑，抽出錢包，把黏貼得牢靠、上頭佈滿膠紙的薄紙片如珍似寶的捧出來。

很驕傲的展示「咯，我保存得夠好吧，真的沒有虧待它吶。」

他好像有了它就有了全世界似的。

他再把三年前收到的「back for you」拿出來，放在一起細撫，不敢用力。

這動作在多年間不知重覆了多少次，只有這張紙可以給予他等待的勇氣。

這故事好長，但方大同知道，他肯定有更多、更多淒絕得要掉淚的細節，沒有說出來。

敬騰自己默默消化掉了，只是避重說輕的說給他聽。

像在說別人的故事。

「後來你竟然沒通知就來砸我場子，演唱會途中腦出血昏迷了...我二話不說跟公司終止合約來照顧你。你不敢相信違約金有多高，高得你用整個下輩子賠我也不夠。所以你還欠我下下輩子哦。」

「算起來，從二十四歲起我等你二十四年了。你還到死也可能還不完給我。」

「所以，你真的不打算看我一眼嗎?大同。」

「你是不是覺得我太窮了，還是不再帥了。哈哈。」

蕭敬騰肩膀抖動著默默流淚，沒法壓下情緒，睫毛被淚水打濕變得好重。

眼前糊了一片。他終於明白當年大同在船上跟自己坦白的感受。

他這麼多年就揣著這唯一的心願，一直堅持著。

多次想放棄卻咬緊牙關繼續等下去，即使孤單得快要死去。

只是如今，即使他想等，恐怕也沒有多少時日再給他繼續等了。

「可約定就是約定。」

「即使我變老了、變窮了，你也不能不愛我的，你不能反悔的呀...」

「我好怕我死了，還是只愛了你一天。」

他狂吸鼻子，抽泣。

即使老了、臉上開始長皺紋了。但仍像個小孩般非常委屈的抱怨著。

那股倔脾氣一點都沒有變。

中間還加插一些碎碎唸補註「我之前有錢時勤做保養的，現在應該沒差很多，剛才仍有新來的護士為我的英俊而尖叫的...不過也可能她是喜歡我的歌啦」

「而且你的兒子也承認我了...」

* * *

就算你壯闊胸膛 不敵天氣

兩鬢斑白 都可認得你

________________________

在蕭敬騰因為很怕方大同不愛自己而一直喃喃補註時，也不忘彎身把那只掉落的拖鞋撿起來，再自然的握起他瘦似樹枝的腳踝，輕輕套上去。

就像他這三年一直為照顧他做的所有動作一般細膩。

這時，方大同緩緩的、慢似烏龜般、俯下彎身抱住了他，把他的肩膀抓得牢牢的。

臉埋在他的頸窩中哽咽。

試了好幾次才終於從很緊的喉間出嘶啞的聲音。

「對不起...我讓你久等了....」

蕭敬騰聽到這句怔住半晌。

剛才止住的淚水就如此輕易的缺了湜。

他是名乎其實的老淚縱橫。來不及抹就任它們盡情流出來。

這些淚水，是替那些年孤苦伶仃的自己而流的。

「不要緊啦，還好我很紅，等你的時候沒閒著吶...」

方大同為他的跋扈破涕為笑，在月光下的笑容很美。

之前，他們各自的孤伶伶地過著生活。

今天，終於可以在這逐漸回暖的冬夜擁抱在一起了。

就似二十一年前於夏威夷的他們一般。

緊緊的擁著愛入心坎的彼此不放手。

「你冷不?竟然不穿外套就跑出來受冷，就說你不懂照顧自己嘛...」

蕭敬騰把瘦弱得彷彿沒有重量的他摟住，用外套裹緊，讓他坐入自己懷中。

方大同搖頭，只管流淚。

有他在，就擁有小太陽，永遠都那麼暖。

「對了、你剛才怎麼躲我?...」委屈、委屈的。

「我...是怕你嫌我躺醫院久了、手腳都萎縮了也乾得像柴皮。我剛有用手機倒影著稍微看一下，好皺好醜，我不想看到你嫌棄的表情...」

「你還是那麼好看，敬騰。我已經這樣了...」他看著自己手上突兀似樹根青筋。

「不會的，哈哈，而且你年輕時也沒有很帥好嘛?」

蕭敬騰伸手摸向他因營養不良而稀疏的額前髮，像以前一般溫柔梳理。

再親他額頭一下。

「咯，還你當年要求的親額頭了，笑一下。」

他竟然還記得自己當年問他可否親一下額頭。

方大同哭笑不得。

「我會把你養得白胖很好看的，放心。」

「嗯。」

雖然很懷疑自己能否胖起來，但方大同還是毫不猶豫的點頭了。

此刻，月光灑遍久別重逢的他們身上。

就如當年夏威夷的銀華般溫柔。

* * *

這是一個關於等待的故事。

這年，

方大同五十二歲。

蕭敬騰四十九歲。

這年，全球已不能制止升溫效應，冬夜漸暖，大海不再那麼藍，夏夜的樹上不再有蟬，但他們卻在運轉的時光年輪中尋回曾失去的彼此，並牽手走到完人生最後一段路。

直到離開世界為止。

(完)


End file.
